Catspaw formerly Ships in the Night
by Lassar
Summary: Tyr entangles himself in Jaguar Pride Politics. this chap: Questions, answers, and threats Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Tyr1  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Do not own any of the characters, dammnit!  
  
Pairing: Het: Tyr/Regina  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Author's note: There will be smut, but you gotta wait for it! You have been warned. Feedback makes for more stories, in case you didn't know… email feedback to Dragonrampant@yahoo.com  
  
I really do LOVE to hear from you, and I will type away all the faster for it.  
  
  
  
Another shore leave, another raunchy dive of a bar. Tyr shook his head, wondering what exactly prompted him to go along. Granted, it was entertaining to see Harper get shot down, but that paled long before the night ended. So did watching Beka pick up any complete waste of genetic material that struck her fancy for a night of sex. He really did not understand that, or why it was such a human preoccupation in general. Tyr had asked Beka, Harper, and Dylan on separate occasions, only to get even more confusing answers.  
  
He shifted on his bar stool, watching the crowd out of habit. Long experience had taught him that they could find just as much trouble on the Drifts as they could in the middle of one of Dylan's diplomatic missions. His gaze encompassed the entire area, double checking all entrances and exits before moving back to the dance floor. Beka, Trance, and Harper were doing a bump and grind in time with the music in the middle of the central tier of the dance floor. Dylan was moving more conservatively with a woman on the edge.  
  
"Looks like everyone is having fun but you," a husky alto voice said from his left.  
  
Tyr turned toward the sound, faintly surprised at her audacity. Most people left him strictly alone, even in a place as rough as this. "My fun comes in the morning, when they are hung over and I get to make a large amount of noise."  
  
"I can understand that. Usually I take holos of my shipmates and post them. After telling the captain which holding facility they're in, of course." She chuckled softly.  
  
She had a nice laugh, Tyr found himself noting. The woman was as attractive as she was bold. Wondering where that thought came from, he asked, "Did you approach me just to compare notes, or did you have some purpose in mind?"  
  
She was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit that accentuated her lushly curved figure, and when she shrugged it did interesting things with her exposed cleavage. Tyr almost forgot what his question had been as he stared. "Actually, I came to see if you wanted to dance."  
  
"I do not dance. In fact, I was just sitting here wondering why I come. It is always the same." Tyr growled and brought his drink up to his lips.  
  
"Most people come to relax, get drunk, and get laid, not for the ambiance. Think of it as a pressure valve releasing, functional and necessary, but not necessarily pretty." She said with a grin, and then she looked more closely at the forearm he had exposed to hold his cup. "Sorry, my bad. You're Nietzchian, and I had better be going."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Tyr asked, as he had been enjoying her company.  
  
"My captain is Callisto Varrus, an infertile Nietzschian female from the Jaguar Pride. I've heard all the breeding propaganda before, especially when we make runs for her family. So I already know how you Alphas feel about mating outside the prides. I thank all the gods that we have the loan on the ship paid off finally, so we don't have much interaction with them these days. It makes no sense to me. Caal is the best captain I've ever served under, but her family treats her like dirt. It really pisses me off. At least Caal is doing something with her life, instead of sitting around getting fat yearly." Regina unclenched her fists slowly, knowing she was getting worked up again over something she couldn't change.  
  
Tyr saw the body language, but couldn't let that comment stand. "Having children is the most important thing a woman can do. Humans place too little value on it. It is one of the things I will never understand about your species."  
  
"You shouldn't have children until you are ready for them. And really, someone can be an unmitigated ass and still have good genes, so you end up stuck with a man you can't stand." She just shook her head. "It's really too bad. I think you're incredibly attractive, and I think it's a waste that you'll spend the night alone."  
  
"I have to argue that point with you. Why do humans approach mating with such a lack of respect? It is a sacred thing, bringing another life into the world. You are propagating the only immortality there truly is." Tyr started to lecture, and then the rest of her comment sank in. "You were going to ask me to mate with you?'  
  
"That's an awfully presumptuous question. I don't even know your name yet." She flushed, having been caught on the spot.  
  
There were some definite marks against so pale a complexion Tyr noted, "My name is Tyr Anasazi, and you?" he looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Regina Peccavi is my name, but I will thank you to call me Regina. Last names are for duty and being in trouble with one's parents. Now that we have exchanged pleasantries, I need to go. We've been out so long even your scrawny crewmate is looking good." Regina nodded toward the three heading for their table.  
  
"Harper looks good? I do apologize for delaying you." Tyr said, surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"I wish you weren't Nietzchian." Regina said and looked him over one last time. "Although, I must hand it to your Pride, you have excellent genes."  
  
"Thank you." Tyr said, preening just a little under her praise.  
  
Regina strode off into the crowd, leaving Tyr to face his crewmates.  
  
"What are you doing, letting a hot babe like that get away?" Harper asked with his usual lack of diplomacy.  
  
"Regina did not realize I was Nietzchian until she approached me. She understands about our race's views on casual sex, so she continued on. It was refreshing actually. I tend to be approached by human women who have this fantasy about Nietzchian males, and that is the only reason they come over. They are very persistent and rude."  
  
"Regina? She told you her name?" Beka ignored the rest of his comments and went straight for the one that intrigued her. She knew all to well about Nietzchian inspired fantasies, and wasn't about to touch that subject.  
  
"Yes, and she crews for Callisto Varrus." Tyr added.  
  
"Well, that would mean her ship's the Boadicca. It's an all female crew, from what I've been hearing, and they've been without leave for months." Harper bobbed his eyebrows meaningfully.  
  
"Yes, even you should be able to get laid tonight Harper." Beka chuckled at his anticipatory expression.  
  
"I hope Regina finds someone worthy of her." Tyr mused as he went back to watching the crowd. He was surprised by the twinge of jealousy that the thought brought him.  
  
The night progressed as it usually did; the others wandered back to the table periodically for drinks. Tyr continued to scan the crowd, although he watched for one more person than normal. He didn't know if he should be relieved when she left the dance floor with a tall, well-muscled male and headed to the back bar or not. While he was spared seeing them together, he also could not see her. It was odd how he felt concern for someone he had just met, even if she did seem more intelligent than most humans. The crew of the Andromeda was having a negative affect on him, he supposed. Although he had to admit she had excellent genes as well. The thought made him grin momentarily.  
  
Harper came back about ten minutes after Regina had vanished from his view, practically racing to Tyr. "The hot babe you let get away is in the middle of a brawl in the back room."  
  
Tyr gave a low growl and came out of his seat before he realized what he was doing. Harper followed closely in the opening that only an angry Nietzchian could make in a packed bar. It was interesting to see people get out of Tyr's way. They made it to the back of the club in less time than it had taken Harper to tell Tyr what was going on.  
  
They both paused at the edge of the fight. Regina was in the thick of it, her scarlet hair easy to spot. She had a evil little grin on her face, and the beginnings of a black eye. She was giving a good accounting of herself until someone threw a bottle from behind. It shattered on the back of her head and she went down.  
  
Tyr gave a snarl of rage and waded in to the fight. He made short work of anyone between him and Regina. When he got there he was hardly surprised to find that Harper had not followed him through the melee. It would have been easier to get her out of the fight if he didn't have to carry her. He stood over her, preventing her from taking more damage while he considered his options.  
  
He didn't have to consider long. An ill-tempered roar cut through the noise of the fight, and a blonde Nietzchian female carved her way to him with Harper behind her. "Captain Varrus, I presume?" Tyr asked when she got in range.  
  
"Save the intros, let's get my First to our medic." Varrus grunted as she punched another drunk who came to close to them.  
  
Tyr knelt and picked up Regina, careful to support her neck, so her head did not move. He knew he'd better carry her in his arms instead of slung over his shoulder. People with severe concussions tended to vomit if treated in such a fashion, and she had a large knot on the back of her head, which was bleeding profusely. 


	2. Chapter 2

SITN2

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews! I love you all for taking the time to let me know what you think. I missed a lot of eps, so if I conflict with the series, please let me know. That's what the edit chapter function is for, after all. 

            The three waded out of the fight and toward the nearest exit. Tyr tried not to jar his injured armload, concerned that there had not been time to make certain she had sustained no more damage by being moved. At least the flow of blood down his arm from the head wound had stopped. Considering that alcohol thinned the blood and head wounds always bled strongly, he was surprised it had ceased without assistance. Maybe Regina had nanobots? He looked down at her pale face appraisingly. He knew she had gotten a black eye during the fight, but it was gone. Tyr was surprised, but pleased. If the damage was already being repaired, the danger of lasting harm from the head injury was much less likely. 

People moved or were shoved aside as Captain Varrus led the way out of the bar. The ones shoved took one look at the large angry blonde and the even larger man behind her and wisely retreated. Harper brought up the rear until they made it without further incident outside. The air outside the bar was cold and invigorating. Regina stirred in his arms and tensed when she realized she was being held immobile.

             "Ease down, I have you, Regina" Tyr murmered into her hair, which was beginning to escape the bun she had confined it to.

             "Tyr? What? Did you change your mind about humans…" Regina's voice was thready and hesitant. She was obviously feeling the effects of the concussion. "What's going on? Last I remember I was flirting with you…Now my head is pounding."

             "You don't remember? You went to the back of the bar with some male and engaged in a bar fight. Someone in the crowd threw a bottle at you, knocking you unconscious. My scrawny crewmate saw the brawl and came to get me. I arrived just in time to see you go down, so I intervened before you sustained more damage."

             "Who are you calling scrawny?!?" Harper butted in indignantly.

            "You are scrawny; I have it on good authority. Now shut up." Tyr gave Harper a cold look.

            "Thank you both, and not just for getting me out of there. The penalty for brawling is forfeiture of the rest of your leave. I'd be brigged if Caal had caught me." Regina sighed and snuggled deeper into Tyr's embrace.

             "I did catch you. You're lucky keelhauling went out with the advent of space travel, or I'd have you strapped to Boadicca's hull. What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what kind of example you just set for the rest of the crew?" Callisto growled and moved so she could glare at her first officer.

             "Bloody Hell Caal, I can't defend myself because I don't remember what started it. I don't even remember being in it yet." Regina protested, then went on guiltily. "I know, there is no excuse for what I did. I will check myself into medical, as soon as they clear me, I'll change the duty roster. I'll pull extra shifts until leave is over. It's more productive than confining myself to quarters, if that's all right with you."

              "What I would rather do is not be in this position at all. I know perfectly well how tightly wound the whole crew is. We've been shipbound for more months than I care to think about. Your performance will be substandard if you don't get some downtime. However, I cannot let you go unpunished, whatever the reason. It would smack of favoritism." Callisto ran a hand through her short hair as she considered the issue.

               "I do not enjoy shore leave as such. Perhaps Regina could spend some of her confinement working on her self defense techniques with me. No one looking in on that would think she was being favored. I do not pull my punches when it comes to insuring the proper training. It might get your point about brawling across more thoroughly than confinement, and serve to bleed off that excess adrenaline she is suffering from. Sparring always clears my mind." 

              Callisto gave him a conspiratory grin, "That would suffice, and it will further Regina's survival. I am always willing to endorse that. She is usually an exemplary first officer. Would you care to begin after medical clears her? No time like the present."

             "That would be satisfactory. I have no pressing engagements this evening." Tyr grinned back at Callisto over Regina's head.

             Harper piped up, "Do you want me to tell Dylan what's going on?"

            "No. But you will anyway, so be my guest. I'll meet everyone back at the ship. Try not to get into trouble for once; I won't be there to bail any of you out." Tyr reminded Harper.

           "I'll keep that in mind, big guy." Harper snarked, and darted back to the relative safety of the bar.

           "He should have more of a care for his own survival than that." Callisto's voice was amused as she watched the youth retreat.

           "You have no idea." Tyr replied in a tone of long sufferance. "How far is your ship, Captain?"

           "Not far, but it doesn't matter. It's mostly a formality. Regina is blessed with a hard head and even harder working nanobots. I suspect she is already quite recovered, and is sandbagging." Callisto glanced pointedly at Regina as she continued walking toward the docks.

           "Tattlemonger. You could have at least let me enjoy it until we got to the ship. It's the last fun I'm going to have this shore leave." Regina grumped from Tyr's arms.

           Tyr looked down at Regina in surprise. Not even his nanobots would have dealt with head trauma this quickly. Hell, he'd still have the black eye. She was making no move to leave his arms though, so he didn't bother to set her down. Now that he was less concerned about her, he was realizing how pleasant it was to have her in his arms. She was heavier than he would have originally assumed, but not too heavy for him to carry. He was also noticing the fact that the arm supporting her head was brushing her left breast as they walked.

          Regina had noticed it too, and was working very hard not to moan from the repetitive friction. She was doing pretty well at maintaining her silence, but as they passed under a streetlight the jig was up. Her nipples were plainly visible, straining as they were against the thin jumpsuit. Regina swore in her head, and hoped Tyr was too busy watching where he was going. She knew it would be worse if Caal glanced over…Regina knew she'd never hear the end of this one if she did. 


	3. Chapter 3

SITN3

Disclaimer: Not mine, stupid Magogs

Author's notes: Once again, kudos to those who review. 

                    As they passed under the streetlight, Tyr glanced down at Regina. Her hair seemed to glow as the light reflected off it. It was a most unusual color, red hair being a recessive gene. He wondered how much hair she had confined in that bun. His gaze continued downward and froze. He could see the outline of her nipples though the thin blue fabric. Normally he would have chalked it up to the cold night air. But he could smell, even under the blood scent that permeated everything, her arousal. He did not say anything, but a smug masculine smile spread across his face. 

                   Callisto saw the smile, and gave Tyr a hard look. She suddenly wondered about the advisability of leaving them together, even for training. She knew all to well the Neitzchean male attitude toward human women, and how they were treated. Regina was her best friend, not just her first officer. All the Prides would come under one banner before she'd let Regina be used like that. They were going to have a little chat while Regina was in sickbay. If she didn't like what she heard, the big male was going to be evicted from her ship. Painfully.

                   Tyr felt Varrus staring at him, and raised his eyes from Regina to acknowledge her. He could see the threat in her eyes, and he nodded. He was thinking about Regina in an improper fashion. She was not Nietzchean, and therefore not a potential mate. He had no business arousing Regina, nor enjoying the results. He knew what Varrus was thinking, but the Kodiak did not keep human slaves. He had seen it, and knew that the Jaguar Prides saw nothing wrong with it. Varrus had probably grown up around it, and had no reason to think he would be any different from the males of her Pride. Once Regina was out of earshot, he would have a discussion with the formidable captain.  

                   Regina could not see Tyr's face, but she felt him tense. She looked over at Caal and saw her giving Tyr the glare she usually saved for her younger brothers, on those few times they came on board the Boadicca. It was the 'touch one of my people and I'll feed you your dick on a stick' look. She closed her eyes for a moment, the pounding in her head was returning. This was a complication she didn't need. It was part of the reason she had, regretfully, left Tyr to his own devices earlier this evening. She knew Callisto would react like this. Caal had to lay down the law to her Pride to protect her human crew while in Nietzchean space, and that attitude would automatically extend toward any strange Nietzchean male. The crew members of the Boadicca were the children Caal would never have, and she protected them fiercely. She was pretty sure that once she entered sickbay, Caal would be firing a warning shot over Tyr's bow. Regina was not sure she wanted that. Logically she knew all about the Nietzchean males, and that whole 'You're not worthy as a mate, but you're a good fuck until I get one' attitude always made her itch to administer a beating to the male in question. But Tyr had been different, respectful of her as a person. She had been attracted to him on sight, had even come on to him, and he had not taken advantage, which any Jaguar male would have done. He even had a dry sense of humor that was similar to hers. Regina administered a mental slap. No! Do not even think about it! They would both end up unhappy with the situation. Regina Puccavi was no slave, not even to her own lust. 

                 The three arrived at the Boadicca and Regina stopped them short of the ramp. "I think I had better walk from here on. The crew will give me enough shit for getting cold-cocked. If they saw me being carried by a man, I'd be hearing about it until I died."

                 Tyr let her down, deliberately keeping her in contact the length of his body. He could hear her heartbeat accelerate, and her breath catch. It was something he should not have done, but the feel of her across his body was incredible Tyr could feel his heart was beating a little faster at the sensation and knew that sparring with Regina was going to sorely test his will.


	4. Chapter 4: Meow

SITN4  
  
Disclaimers: Crew of the Andromeda are not mine, crew of Boadicca are.  
  
Author's note: Julz, I appreciate the comment. You're right; Tyr has made his opinion on mating outside his species clear. But to quote a friend of mine, "Just because he's on a restricted diet, doesn't mean he won't look at the whole menu." Tyr has no intention of mating a human, and Regina has no intention of doing the horizontal mambo with a Nietzchean. Drat that Harper, his vocabulary is rubbing off on me! ( Anyway, rest assured that Tyr is not going to throw what he believes out the airlock, just because he finds a human female desirable. I wouldn't do that to him, or to my fellow fans. And I hope you wouldn't let me. Thank you again for reviewing, I hope you will continue to tell me what you think.  
  
BTW, Flaming Safety Pin Nazi and Flame, redheads do rule, especially ones who review! Did you see the bit in Tyr's journal "Ancestor's Breath" that he lusted after a woman with dark eyes and long red hair?  
  
"Thanks for the save, and the lift. I won't tell if you won't." Regina said with a puckish smile as she stepped back. She swayed a little as she left his support. Part of it was doubtless left over from the concussion, but part of her dizziness came from the feel of his hard body against hers when he let her down. That had done evil things to her libido. Regina could still feel him as if he were imprinted on her flesh. Hopefully the walk to sickbay would allow her to recover her composure.  
  
Callisto and Tyr watched in concern as she wobbled. Callisto reached out to her, "Regina, if you are not recovered, then please let us help you to sickbay. As hard as you were hit, not even Elsbett would be expected to walk yet."  
  
"Yeah well, I have better nanobots than that Sabran hussy. Have a little faith in your clan's engineers." She reached out to the cool metal of the ship for support, and leaned her forehead against it. Regina took a deep breath and let the chill soothe her overheated flesh. She centered herself and focused, just like Callisto had taught her to do for meditating, then pushed away from the hull and walked up the gangplank under her own power.  
  
"That's it, hit me in my Pride. And please refrain from calling our new Archduchess a hussy. It is a bad habit to get into. If you say it back home, you could find yourself giving those superior nanobots more to repair than just a concussion." Callisto watched in relief as Regina climbed into the ship. The lecture was more of an afterthought. She had grown accustomed to lecturing Regina on the topic after spending several months transporting the new Archduchess to several locations. At least it had paid well. Charlemagne was very generous when it came to keeping track of his new wife, and Elsbett thought she was paying for Callisto to edit her reports. She hadn't, but her brother did not let on. He was saving it for a time when Elsbett needed to be reined in. Besides, if she didn't know that he was on to her, she wouldn't be up to something he didn't know about.  
  
Regina chuckled at the long standing pun but seemed to ignore Callisto's warning. She didn't feel that it deserved a response. That woman was a calculating bitch, and she would sleep with anything in pants to get her way. Regina had no respect for a woman like that, and was really disappointed the marriage had gone through. Dynastic alliance or no, there was no way Regina would marry someone like that.  
  
Callisto followed her up the ramp. "I mean it. Do not antagonize her. She is in a position to make your life very difficult, and mine as well."  
  
. "I will refrain from name calling if she will. But if she calls me a jumped up kludge one more time, I will not be responsible for what happens." Regina looked back over her shoulder at Caal. It was a cold, neutral, look  
  
Caal stopped. Whatever was going on between her first officer and the new Archduchess had to be more than name calling to merit that look. She cast a glance behind her and caught Tyr's look of fascination. Callisto contented herself with saying, "Look, we shouldn't have to transport her anywhere ever again. Elsbett is pregnant now. Soon she will have a child to care for, and another pregnancy when she has recovered from childbirth. I doubt very much that she will want to be ferried around the galaxy on an independent trade ship. Nothing less than a full escort for her from now on, I would imagine." It was as close as she could get to saying that surely Elsbett had settled into her position by now, and would not be plotting behind Charlemagne's back. She had her offspring to consider, and that would certainly assist Elsbett in taking the long view.  
  
"Perhaps," was all Regina said, and continued toward sickbay. She really didn't want to talk about Elsbett. It was enough to turn her stomach, which was none to pleased with her anyway. Alcohol and concussion did not really go well together, nanobots notwithstanding.  
  
Tyr walked behind the two, content to be momentarily forgotten as the women contended. Regina's attitude toward Elsbett seemed to coincide with that of the female crewmembers of Andromeda. He suspected that Regina and Beka would find much common ground to discuss. He did wonder about the insult though. Jumped up kludge? Whatever would Elsbett have meant by that? She had never called Beka that, just kludge. Could she have been referring to Regina's position as first officer on board a Nietzchean trade ship or the fact that Regina had Jaguar nanobots? That was another piece of interesting information. The Prides did not inject their bioengineered nanobots into humans, unless it was for tracking or control. How was Regina allowed to have healing nanobots from Jaguar Pride? 


	5. Chapter 5

SITN5  
  
Disclaimer: still not mine, but at least he lusts after redheads. Nice to know I got that part right!  
  
Author's notes: I am using a lot of Ancestor's Breath, which Keith wrote himself, for my interpretation of Tyr. As soon as they release the first season on DVD I will be able to catch up. Oh glorious day!  
  
The door to sickbay opened, and another blonde Nietzchean woman stood waiting. She had the same pale blue eyes as Callisto, and similar bone structure. "So Regina, I hear you blocked a bottle with your head. I want you to sit here and let me examine you. Do not bother to tell me you are fine. I will determine your status myself."  
  
"Yes Diane." Regina sat where she was bid. She knew better than to argue with the ship's physician when she had that look. Diane had a lousy bedside manner, but she was hell on wheels when it came to healing.  
  
"What is your name?" Diane said while checking Regina's pupils.  
  
"Regina Puccavi." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I suggest you take this seriously, young lady. Where were you born?" Diane asked after she chided her.  
  
"Seward Colony, on Undine," Regina answered, this time without any emotion.  
  
Tyr narrowed his eyes slightly, but made no other outward reaction. Undine had fallen to the Magog over ten years ago. It was one of the heaviest gravity planets settled by humans, five times Earth gravity. That would explain why she was much heavier than she had looked. Humans engineered to survive in those conditions were much denser. No wonder Callisto had not been as concerned about the head trauma. She really did have a thick skull. Now how did she get from Undine to Boadicca?  
  
"Where are you?" Diane moved the medical scanner over Regina.  
  
"In sickbay, on the free trader Boadicca," Regina said, straining her eyes to see the sensor readings without moving her head.  
  
"Are you experiencing any nausea, blurred vision, or memory loss?" Diane asked as she deliberately moved the scanner further out of Regina's peripheral vision.  
  
"I was nauseated, but that has passed for the most part. My vision seems fine, but I have some memory loss. That too is improving. I can remember leaving the dance floor and going to the secondary bar in the back of the club. I was with someone…" Regina's brow wrinkled in thought.  
  
"Hmph, I can guess why." Diane was hard line Nietzchean about some things.  
  
The ship's physician did not approve of the contraceptive implant Regina had installed on her majority. Sex was for procreation, not recreation. She had gone so far as to log a formal objection with Callisto over the procedure, and refuse to have it done in her sickbay. Regina never knew what Caal had said to the doctor, but she performed the implant after all. Aside from the occasional comment about wasting her breeding years during her checkups, Diane had said nothing about it again.  
  
"I saw that. Did the male begin the fight?" Tyr asked softly.  
  
All three women turned to him in surprise. For a large male he could be very unobtrusive when he chose. They had been so caught up in the familiar dynamics of their relationships; they had largely forgotten he was there.  
  
"No, it was another male." Regina put a hand to her forehead. It was all starting to come back to her, exactly like the morning after the first time she had been old enough to go drinking with the crew. It was somewhat hazy and blurred, and then it began to swim back into focus. "We had gotten drinks and turned to find a table. There was a big Nietzchean male in our path. Not you." Regina pointed to Tyr, and then went back to rubbing her temples. In an odd way it seemed to help.  
  
"I saw no other Nietzchean males in the bar. He had to have been in the back before I arrived, or he came in through the door we exited. It was the only door I could not see from where I sat." Tyr watched Regina closely. She seemed discomfited by something.  
  
Regina looked at Callisto with a mixture of defiance and guilt. "He was Sabran, I think, yeah Sabra… no mistaking those features, or the attitude, come to think of it. He was an ass. More insulting than the Hus, I mean Elsbett ever was. He thought I should just go with him and be thankful that a Nietzchean desired a mere kludge. He wasn't taking no for an answer, and his suggestions were getting cruder by the second. As soon as he started pulling me toward the exit, I kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face. I felt his nose go. If he doesn't have it set quickly, the nanobots will heal it crooked. Maybe it will improve his looks." She smiled at that thought, pleased with her self.  
  
Tyr found himself smiling in response to that wicked little grin. He could tell she was thinking about her enemy suffering permanent disfigurement.  
  
"So, what happened next?" Callisto said grimly.  
  
"He had friends." Regina shrugged eloquently, as if it summed up the rest. "It was just starting to get interesting when I got hit by the bottle."  
  
"There were two men moving in on your position when I intervened. I propose they were going to carry you off. I doubt you would have found that fun." Tyr pointed out, although he was secretly amused by her narrative. He suspected Regina felt the same exhilaration he did while in battle.  
  
"True enough. Thank you again for your assistance." Regina replied.  
  
"So what's the verdict Diane?" Callisto leaned over Diane's shoulder to read the scanner.  
  
"Well, she passed the old A and O test, but there is still some damage. Even bots need time to effect repairs. Between the head and that stab wound to her inner thigh it looks like someone was trying to kill our little chimera." Diane huffed and glared at Callisto. She hated to have someone leaning over her while she worked.  
  
"What stab wound?" Callisto asked as she looked Regina over more closely. The dark blue of her jumpsuit, coupled with the way Tyr had carried her, had totally hidden the injury.  
  
"The one that's two centimeters from her femoral artery," Diane replied calmly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had been stabbed?" Callisto growled, this was starting to sound like a personal attack instead of a barroom brawl.  
  
"It must have been a boot blade. I remember the Sabran's friend kicking me. I felt the impact, but I was so pissed off that I did not really notice. There were three of them, and one of me. I was really too busy to care beyond thinking 'Hey, that bastard just kicked me! Well, that left him open.' I hit him, and kept on fighting. When I woke up, I knew it was throbbing, but I really thought it was a deep bruise. To be honest, I was more worried about the head." Regina shrugged.  
  
"There was only one of you? What happened to the male you were drinking with?" Tyr asked pointedly. He understood how injuries could be missed in the heat of battle. If it wasn't something that hindered his fighting ability, he tended not to notice it until afterwards either.  
  
"The wimp bailed on me as soon as the Sabran showed. That's funny, I didn't remember it until now, but he just faded away. Hmph, he's not getting a second chance." Regina glowered.  
  
"You would have preferred it had he stayed and fought?" Tyr probed, trying to get a better idea of Regina's thoughts. Beka would not have expected anything from a male she picked up.  
  
"If he wanted to get laid, he damn well should have stayed and fought." Regina said firmly. "I expressed my interest, but he had yet to prove himself. I think we can safely say he was unworthy of me, even for a night, after that little non-display."  
  
Tyr arched his brow. That had to be the most interesting mix of human and Nietzchean attitudes he had ever heard. Except for the part about getting laid, Regina had sounded very like an unattached Nietzchean female evaluating a male who had not measured up upon closer examination. He glanced over at Callisto and Diane to see what they thought of it. They both looked pleased, leading Tyr to believe they had been indoctrinating her to their way of thinking. He had noted the doctor's disapproval of Regina's sexual proclivities and thought it a bit odd. Casual sex was de rigueur for humans, in his experience. Why would Diane expect Regina to be any different? Unless…To test his theory Tyr asked, "Were you considering him as a prospective mate?"  
  
"Hell no, I don't know anything about him. He could have very undesirable DNA or a lousy personality. I was just looking to let off a little steam." Regina grinned, thinking about the pressure valve analogy she had used in the bar. "I have a little dilemma. You see, my body has needs, and it pushes me to mate. I wish to mate eventually, but I am very picky. So I appease my body while looking for a male who displays well enough to convince me to keep him. I have been raised to have very high standards."  
  
"Yes, however often you may have lowered them for sex, at least you've never mated any of them." Diane glowered.  
  
"Must we have that argument again? I like sex for sex's sake. There's no need to have children until I find a male whose DNA and personality are worth propagating. If ever I find him, which is beginning to seem unlikely." Regina made a rude noise.  
  
"I think we have spoiled you, raising you among us. Human males come in a very poor second, they can't help it. Their DNA is largely inferior; you would be breeding beneath yourself. Maybe we could set up a portable DNA scanner for you to take around. You could test them in the field, and save time." Diane suggested helpfully.  
  
Callisto bit back a laugh, not certain if her old friend was kidding or not. It would be a novel approach to the problem. Unlike her, Regina could give birth, passing on her genes. However, she had shown no interest in doing so. Every male that she became involved with didn't last. There was always something wrong with them. Granted, they had been human, so there always was. Too bad she wasn't truly the daughter she had raised her as, there were several Jaguar men with good DNA that she knew Regina found attractive. One of them would have surely won her favor by now, probably Machi.  
  
Regina looked at Diane with her head cocked, as if she were truly considering it. "Do you think you could make it small enough to carry around conveniently? I am not hauling around an entire med bay just so you can have acceptable grandchildren posthaste. Besides, you'll just spoil them and give them back to me. I am in no rush to give you the opportunity to get even with me for all the things I did to you as a small child."  
  
"It's not your childhood you owe me for, it's your adolescence. How many times did I patch you up after some stunt or fight?" Diane retaliated.  
  
"Since I don't know, let's just say lots. I know I got into fights every time the ship docked in Nietzchean space." Regina said with a wince.  
  
"Yes you were. I think you gave as well as you got, if not better." The pride was clear in Diane's voice.  
  
"It's good to be from a high grav planet. Those bastards never knew a girl could hit so hard. It didn't hurt that Ice started teaching me how to fight as soon as I was well enough to pester her for lessons. The Magog were not getting a second chance to eat me, or a first one at my new family. Luckily, the basic attacks work the same, without regard for species." Regina looked grim for a moment, obviously reliving the past.  
  
Tyr saw that look and knew she also had been helpless in the hands of the Magog. He wondered if she still had nightmares. He had them sometimes. In the beginning they had been about going down with Harper in the Magog Worldship. Lately they were of him fulfilling the promise he had made to Harper, and killing him before the larva still inside him could hatch. 


	6. Chapter 6

SITN6  
  
Disclaimer: As if!  
  
Author's note: This one is for Cherubino, the Nietzchean of beta readers, or should that be alpha readers?  
  
Diane shut down her monitors and gave Tyr a considering look. "Why don't you get cleaned up? You're wearing so much of Regina's blood that any of our people who see you are likely to get the wrong idea."  
  
Regina chuckled a little as Callisto rolled her eyes before saying to Tyr, "Follow me, I think we can find a clean shirt for you while we're at it."  
  
"You're such a tyrant Diane." Regina could be heard teasing the doctor as Callisto and Tyr left the sickbay. Whatever response was made was lost as the door closed, leaving them in the empty hallway.  
  
"This way please. You can clean up in the guest quarters. I'll leave you whatever I can scrounge up on the counter. Oh, please note that several of our crewmembers happen to be human, and they do not care overmuch for the advances of Nietzchean males. On this ship they do not have to tolerate that sort of behavior. Do I make myself clear?" Callisto gave Tyr a warning look.  
  
"Since the Kodiak do not share the views of the Dragan or Sabra Prides, I doubt I will encounter any difficulty regarding my behavior. I crew with several humans, and two nonhumans." Tyr replied rather coldly.  
  
"Kodiak? We have not been introduced, but I think I know whom you must be. My brother speaks highly of you, Tyr Anasazi. He thinks to have your DNA improve the Jaguar someday. He tells me you have refused his suggestion to display for my sisters, but he is willing to wait. Since you are far from being Elsbett's favorite person, your standing is subsequently higher in his." Callisto was surprised, although after Charlemagne's descriptions, she shouldn't have been. Tyr was everything he had said, and his DNA was excellent. It was too bad the Prides shunned him because the rest of his clan had died. Like her brother said, the fact that he survived when all others fell simply proved he had excellent survival instincts.  
  
"Your brother is Charlemagne Bolivar? But why is your last name Varrus?" Tyr asked as they took the lift to another deck.  
  
"When it was discovered that I could not bear children, the best thing I could do for the Pride turned out to be captaining a trading vessel. We decided that Captain Bolivar would attract too much attention. Negative attention. So Captain Varrus was born. It is an excellent forgery. No one outside the Pride knows I am a Bolivar, so I have never been a target. Besides, it is easier to ignore the fact that one of the Bolivars is barren if she's never around." There was a little tinge of bitterness coloring her words, no matter how Callisto strived for neutrality.  
  
"I can see where that would be true," Tyr nodded. It was easier to ignore a Kodiak with no Pride as well. He imagined an infertile female from so proud a clan would have been made unwelcome in her own Pride. They walked the rest of the way to the lift in silence as Tyr absorbed the realization that the woman next to him was sister to Charlemagne. Truthfully he found it difficult to believe.  
  
Callisto was doing her best to get control back over her temper. It had been a hard thing, losing the support of the other women. She had become a pariah almost overnight. Only her brother Charlemagne had stood by her in those dark days. He helped her plan a way out of a place that was no longer her home. For that, she would always be in his debt. Of course, Charlemagne traded on that debt shamelessly whenever he needed something Callisto would rather not do. It was how she'd ended up hauling Elsbett around the known universe. Well, that and the fact that no one had informed her of Callisto's true identity. If you were not highly placed in Jaguar Pride, there was no real way to discover that she was not Varrus. Besides, most of her clan was still too embarrassed about birthing a woman who could not bear children to discuss it openly. Quite the little family secret she was. The only way Elsbett would learn of her true relationship to Charlemagne was if she waded through the family property records  
  
The entry: Callisto Bolivar, owner of the trading vessel Boadicca, would take an idiot not to connect to Callisto Varrus. Elsbett may be a hussy, but she was not stupid. Callisto sincerely hoped that she would be far too busy to dig in old financial records.  
  
They entered the lift and Callisto told the computer, "Deck four."  
  
Since she had broken the silence, Tyr asked the question that had been plaguing him. "So, why did you tell me about your true identity if it is a secret?"  
  
"You deserve to know whose gratitude you have earned tonight. You saved my daughter's life, and I will not forget. Nor will my brother, when I tell him. Charlemagne is very protective of Regina." Callisto said with a grimace. She knew Charlemagne was going to be coldly furious. He considered Regina to be his favorite niece, and felt it was only an accident of fate that she wasn't born with bone blades.  
  
"Daughter?" Tyr asked. He had distinctly heard Regina say she was from Seward Colony, and that Callisto was infertile.  
  
"I knew her parents, they were our trade liaison for Undine. I was… close to her mother. Undinians were very Nietzchean in their outlook. It was like being back among my sisters, before the tests proved I would never have children. When Julia gave birth, I was there. We visited Undine six times a year for heavy metals shipments. I watched Regina grow and spoiled her on my visits. Julia felt that it was never too early to learn, so she was always around, even when we were working. If the Magog had not come, Regina would have been their next clan matriarch. Instead she was her clan's only survivor. When we found her she was near death. Perhaps it would have been kinder to let her die, but I was selfish. Here was my only chance to have a child. I bent the rules to the breaking point to save her. She may not have been born Nietzchean, but make no mistake, she's mine now." Callisto's voice was firm, a shade away from challenging.  
  
"I was not objecting, merely curious." Tyr said, his voice very neutral. He knew better than to antagonize a mother jaguar protecting her kit, however unusual that kitten may be.  
  
The lift doors opened as Callisto said, "Since we are appeasing curiosity, why did you turn down Charlemagne's offer? I thought all males wanted to further their line."  
  
"It did not suit my purpose to mate with the sister of a fop. No offense." Tyr said as they walked down several meters to a red door.  
  
"None taken. The Jaguar stopped breeding so rigorously for the physical and started pushing the intellectual. It has its benefits and problems, just like any selective breeding decision. It is part of the reason Charlemagne offered one of his sisters. He would like to combine the two programs so the best of both can continue together in the next generation." Callisto shrugged. It had been so long since she had anything to do with safeguarding the genetic future of her clan that it was easy to be objective about it now.  
  
"Only part? What other reasons does he have?" Tyr asked suspiciously.  
  
"Charlemagne never has just one reason for doing anything. I think mother encouraged him to read Machiavelli at far to early an age. Here's the guest quarters, I will leave you to it while I find you a shirt." Callisto said as she spun on her heel and returned to the lift, leaving Tyr and his questions behind. 


	7. Chapter 7:Not Nietzchean Enough

SITN7  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right, and Tyr will stage a production of the Rocky Horror Picture Show  
  
Author's notes: Reviews please! It only takes a few minutes for you, but it makes my whole day. It maintains my enthusiasm level for the story to know it is being read.  
  
Diane waited until the sickbay doors closed before responding to Regina's teasing. "I come from a very long line of tyrants, it's genetic. Now that we're alone would you mind telling me who that excellent physical specimen was? The intraship gossip did not contain that particular tidbit."  
  
"Really? How odd. You seemed to know everything else. In fact, I got the distinct impression that you were making very sure Tyr Anasazi knew my linage, and paraded a lot of personal information around as well." Regina looked at her curiously. Thinking back on the conversation without the slight fuzziness the concussion had given her, it seemed out of character. Both Callisto and Diane were very private, and never would have discussed her sex life (which they really didn't agree with) in the presence of a strange male. They had either been trying to test him or warn him off, she couldn't decide which.  
  
"The Kodiak?" Diane's eyebrows completely disappeared in her bangs.  
  
"I guess. We didn't get into the extended lineage discussion." Regina fidgeted a little under the doctor's shocked gaze. She really had no idea, it hadn't been important to her at the time. She had been too caught up in the disappointment she had felt upon realizing he was Nietzchean to inquire further.  
  
"You guess? Damn it girl, if you're going to bring home strays, bring home another kitten!" Diane exploded.  
  
"What do you mean stray? He was at the bar with several crewmates." Regina pointed out.  
  
"I know you have an excellent memory, use it! The Kodiak were the guardians of Drago's remains until they were wiped out. There are a few Kodiak still living I suspect, but none that have come to light except this one. Tyr Anasazi is the weapons officer for the Andromeda. Am I starting to ring any bells yet?" Diane asked.  
  
"Drago in a purple muumuu! He's the one Uncle Charlie told us about. Diane, do hormones suppress higher cerebral functions, or was it the knock to the head that made me miss that?" Regina touched the back of her head where the lump was receding.  
  
"He is a well built male, I can see where you might have had some trouble in that area. He's very much your type isn't he?" Diane chuckled.  
  
"Oh yeah! He's strong, handsome, has a warped sense of humor, is good in a fight, and has long hair. I guess I should be pleased about the whole breeding philosophy you guys have, or my single status could become endangered." Regina said jokingly.  
  
"You could do worse. He has excellent genes. The fact that he has no clan may mean he would be open to taking a mate who was not born Nietzchean, as long as she was not inferior." Diane pointed out.  
  
"No, I don't think so. He didn't argue with me when I backed off at the bar." Regina mused.  
  
"Backed off? Please tell me you didn't approach him for some of that human 'casual sex' stuff." Diane cringed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. I didn't see the bone blades until I had initiated contact. Once I observed the blades I apologized for hitting on him. We had a brief discussion on mating, some of which I actually agree with, and then I moved on to less complicated pastures. Believe me, if he were not Nietzchean, we would not be having this conversation. I would have dragged him out of that bar and into the closest hotel instead of engaging in a barroom brawl." Regina sighed, remembering the thrill she had felt when she had first spied him in the crowded dive.  
  
"Well, remember that you are not entirely human, little Chimera. Callisto had to adopt you formally to keep you beside her and maintain your freedom. You are her daughter in the eyes of Jaguar Pride, which makes you a Jaguar, hence Nietzchean." Diane gently reminded her.  
  
"Not Nietzchean enough where it counts though, am I." Regina laughed bitterly. "Machi made that clear enough when he told me he was holding out for a female worthy of his DNA."  
  
"Is that why you suddenly became adamant about getting the implant and began sleeping with any non-Nietzchean male who displayed for you?" Diane asked softly. She had wondered about Regina's sudden change in behavior, but had assumed it was natural curiosity. Regina had been born to human parents, after all. She and Callisto had discussed it, and decided it was a phase that would pass. Apparently they had been wrong.  
  
"Oh yeah. I was a mess after Machi and I had our little talk. I held it together until I was safely behind Boadicca's bulkhead. I went straight to the gym and proceeded to beat the hell out of the training dummy. The only other person in the room was Alyxandra. I guess she felt it safer to wait until I had worn myself out before approaching. Not that I blame her for that, I must have been a sight." Regina's voice was full of self-mockery  
  
Diane reached out and laid a compassionate hand on her shoulder. "I would have been in a towering rage too, Chimera-child."  
  
"Anyway, as soon as I dropped, she came over and held me. I could not bring myself to tell her what the problem was. I was too ashamed. The woman indicates her interest, the male displays, and then the female decides whether or not to mate with him. I followed the rules Diane, really I did. But when I told him my decision he laughed at me. He said he was displaying for Niena, I just happened to be there while he was doing it. He wanted to know how I could possibly think that a real Nietzchean would be interested in a freak like me." Regina sat very stiffly, ignoring the tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"You are not a freak. Listen to me Regina, I know. I am your friend, but I am also your doctor. There is nothing aberrant about your DNA. In fact, you have qualities far superior to a great many born Nietzcheans." Diane paused. She looked like she was debating whether or not to say something, then she shook her head slightly and finished with, "I know you thought highly of Machi, but he is not the only male in Jaguar Pride. In fact, there are a great many unattached Nietzchean males in other Prides. Do not believe they will all think as Machi does."  
  
Regina missed the pause; she was too wrapped up in her misery to notice. "I grew up around Machi, even kicked his ass when he needed it. If a male that close to me cannot see my 'superior qualities' what makes you think a stranger will?"  
  
"Machi is obviously too stupid to be allowed to breed, that's what I think. You need to stop placing such weight on his idiotic opinion, quit sleeping with inferior males to bolster your sense of self worth, and start really looking for a mate." Diane ordered.  
  
"There's that tyrant voice again." Regina said, trying for levity.  
  
"The tyrant has one more set of instructions for you. Take a shower and put on some clean clothes. You look like Hell." Diane replied, willing to let it go for now. She knew that Regina could only be pushed so far in a direction at a time. She would be telling Callisto an edited version of the conversation though. Caal would remove Machi's testicles with a dull knife if she knew he had called Regina a freak. 


	8. Chapter 8: I will strive not to render y...

SITN8

Disclaimer:  "How do you do I, see you've met my, faithful handyman. He's just a little brought down because, when you knocked, he thought you were the candy man." Tyr saunters across the set in fishnet and a corset. Yeah, thought you might figure that one out for yourself.

Author's Note: Reviews make for more chapters, at an exponentially accelerated rate. 

          Regina looked around expectantly as she entered the gym. Like all ships of Nietzchean design, quite a lot of cubage had been allotted to the physical maintenance of the crew, so it took her a moment to find Tyr. He was toward the back of the room, experimenting with Ice's fully articulated practice dummy while Callisto offered advice. She should have known that it would fascinate him. It was her favorite workout tool, and quite possibly the best thing to train with. You didn't have to worry about breaking bones or pulling arms out of their sockets with the dummy. You could work on your joint lock techniques full force, and at top speed. It was attached to the ceiling by a coiled spring, so you could even practice takedowns. Tyr moved with that precise economy of motion that was the hallmark of an excellent fighter. Regina watched Tyr lock up the dummy's right arm and kick the nerve bundle in the exposed armpit. He was fast, and had none of the awkwardness or lack of range of motion that tended to plague large-muscled men. She continued to observe, trying to get a feel for his timing, and just for the joy of watching. He was so beautifully masculine; she could stare at him for days.

          The door opened behind Regina, and Diane stepped in with a tall, blade-thin albino male. He was almost androgynous, and his clothing assisted the illusion. He wore a tunic and pants made of variegated grey fabric, even his boots, weapons belt, and weapons were all done in greys. His eyes bore that faintest hint of blue, like frost on a granite boulder will look in the predawn light. He was the only male crewing with the Boadicca. All the others were infertile female Nietzcheans or human women. He had been serving as Weapons Officer on the Boadicca since before Regina was born. Ice was really the only constant male influence in her life. He was also the most incredibly cold and merciless person Regina had ever met. He was the only one who never said 'It's not your fault,' about her living through the Magog attack. Instead he said, 'Just because you survived that don't think you can relax.' He had never tried to behave like a father to her, but he had done the next best thing, he had become her teacher in the art of survival. He had given her a way to channel all the rage, hate, and guilt. Ice had given her the tools to fight back against a brutal, uncaring universe. .

          "Come to critique my form, Ice?" Regina asked without ever taking her eyes off Tyr.

          "At least you're taking the time to observe how he moves before getting into the ring with him. So far I cannot fault you. Always observe the enemy before engaging him in battle. I do question the wisdom of this match occurring so soon after your return to consciousness." Ice said calmly, his eyes taking in Tyr's movements as well. 

           "I'm fine." Regina said crossly. Part of her was still angry about not somehow knowing the bottle was coming. She was afraid that Ice would be disappointed in her for not dodging it.

           Ice gave her a knowing look. He heard the shades of recrimination in her tone. "So Diane has assured me." 

           "Are you questioning my judgment of her condition?" Diane asked in a hard voice.

            "To each his own area of expertise Doctor. I simply find that healed does not mean fully recovered in all instances." Ice replied coldly. He felt that Diane had no business clearing Regina for kumite after reading the medical report. The trauma may have been healed, but she had still lost a lot of blood. 

            "I am fully recovered. Trust me to know my own body, if nothing else. There is no fatigue." Regina understood his concern, but it was groundless. She felt fine. No, better than fine, lighter maybe? It was as if finally telling someone about Machi had lifted a weight she had not realized she was carrying. Part of her still believed that Machi was right, but it wasn't eating away at her like acid any more.  

             "If you feel unduly tired at any point during the match, bow out. If you don't I will make you wish you had." In truth he was anticipating the sparring, now that he knew she was not suffering any lingering effects. Regina had advanced so far in hand-to-hand that he was the only one who could make her work for points any more, and age was beginning to catch up with him. The chance to watch his protégée spar with a Nietzchean ex-mercenary in his prime was enough to pry him away from the antique blade shopping he had been doing when Diane had commed him. 

          "I promise, Ice." Regina said and purred with approval as Tyr performed a brutal move-through on the dummy. That man just got better looking every minute.

          "So Chimera-child, were you planning to stand here all day, or follow my advice?" Diane asked loudly. She had not missed the feminine interest in Regina's eyes, nor that purr. It was the most approval she had shown regarding a Nietzchean male in two years. After their little talk, Regina's insistence on being human made sense, but she would rather see a return to her considering herself Nietzchean. Perhaps this was the first step.

          "What advice?" Ice asked. Callisto and Tyr had heard the loud question, and had both turned in their direction.

          "Diane, if you say anything else, I will have to run out and bolster my sense of self esteem." Regina said softly, and gave her a warning glare.

          "Far be it from me to say another word on the subject." Diane replied with a chuckle.  

          Regina strode forward, ignoring the soft laughter from her friend, and the slightly puzzled look from Ice. She hoped Diane would refrain from explaining it to him; Ice would ride her ass about letting someone else define her sense of self worth until the sun around her birth world went nova. 

          "No one would believe you were severely injured only a few hours ago." Callisto said with pleasure, as she looked Regina over. She had wondered if she was going to wear her usual workout clothes, or if Regina would 'dress up'. Apparently she had decided against the baggy sweats and t-shirt look in favor of something more formal. She was wearing the black silk gi pants from her tournament gear, sans the top. In its place was a tank top. The dark green of the tank made her green eyes seem luminous. Instead of the habitual bun, she had braided and clubbed it at the back of her neck, which she only bothered to do when she planned on fighting hard enough to be concerned about the hairsticks coming out and hurting someone. It was an interesting mix of formal and practical, and told her a lot about how Regina viewed the coming match. 

         "I was not severely injured. Severely injured implies loss of limb or a need for organ replacement, which I would just as soon not suffer again, thank you very much. Hell, I'm probably about to take more abuse in a few minutes than I did in that bar." Regina rolled her eyes. In the early days of her training with Ice she had been in and out of medical with much worse than a concussion and a stab wound. Ice taught old school, hit them until they learn to dodge or parry.  

         "I will strive not to render you unconscious. It is hard to learn while in that condition." Tyr said with a smile. It was nice to know what she considered severe injury. He was actually looking forward to sparring with her. From what he had observed before the thrown bottle had taken her out of commission, she had excellent hand-to-hand skills. Couple that with her heavier bone and muscle structure, and she could be formidable. 

        "Thank you for your consideration." Regina replied dryly.

         "You're welcome. Shall we?" Tyr asked as he gestured toward the ring.

         "By all means, lets." Regina replied as she moved into the circle. 


	9. Chapter 9: Oooh, that's gonna leave a ma...

SITN9  
  
Disclaimer: Do NOT try this at home.  
  
Author's notes: Moon, sorry, the old A and O test stands for Alert and Oriented times three. Most commonly used by paramedics when they come across a person who may be concussed. They ask them three simple questions, and the responses tell them how out of it the person is. Usually it goes: What's your name, how old are you, what day is it I don't know how they figure days in the Andromedaverse, so I changed the last few questions.  
  
  
  
Once inside the ring, Regina took a deep breath and let it out. As she exhaled, she imagined letting every outside concern go with the out rush of air. Everything outside the circle disappeared for her, and she settled her focus on her opponent. Tyr stood at his end of the mat, looking at her with the same intense focus.  
  
When one engages in combat, it is not purely physical, as most untrained people tended to believe. The mind is very much a part of the battlefield. Indeed, if you can intimidate your opponent before the opening move, you will win the engagement. It doesn't usually show much between seasoned fighters, just a little flinching around the eyes, but it is there. Ice always referred to the mental attack as 'mind-hit' and considered it the most important part of any match. Tyr must have had a trainer with a similar philosophy because he met her eyes with a smile that promised violence. Regina imagined he must have had great success, but she was not so easily intimidated. In truth, she found the smile incredibly sexy.  
  
Tyr looked deep into green eyes, waiting for that waver in concentration. He knew she would not fall prey to intimidation; she liked to fight too much. He had not missed that smile on her face while she was greatly outnumbered in the brawl. He gave a little smile of his own. Regina was about to find out she had a good deal more trouble on her plate now.  
  
As if by mutual consent, they moved toward one another. They both made a few feints and jabs, testing the other's speed and reach. Tyr could feel the jolt up his arm each time he blocked a punch or kick, and realized she did hit a good deal harder than even most men. He wondered if she was going all out, or if she was pulling her hits. Most Nietzchean sparring matches were full bore. No male wanted to lose, it would affect his status, but he didn't know if females fought like that. He was pleased to note that Regina did not give any sign of pain from his blows; on the rare occasion he landed one, so he suspected that this female expected him to fight to the best of his ability.  
  
Regina managed to land a punch to his abdomen, and Tyr grunted in surprise. She did hit harder than he would have believed, even after feeling the shock on his forearms from the blocks. He wondered, in passing, if she spent a lot of time training in her native gravity.  
  
Totally forgotten by the combatants, Ice, Callisto, and Diane watched with great interest as the fight progressed. They watched in silence for a while, but soon began kibitzing the fight.  
  
"He's very good." Callisto noted with a wince as Tyr sidestepped and kicked Regina in the ribs.  
  
"He may be good, but don't count our little chimera out yet." Ice said with cold satisfaction as she locked his arm up to the shoulder and brought him to his knees.  
  
"Very nice move. Glad to know all those trips to sickbay with a broken arm and ribs were good for something." Diane commented as Regina kicked Tyr's exposed ribs.  
  
"Huh, but there's the counter move." Callisto pointed out as he twisted out of Regina's grip.  
  
"Ooooh, that's going to leave a mark," Diane said with sympathy as Tyr managed to whip in behind Regina and punch her in the kidneys.  
  
"That's what nanobots are for." Ice said blandly, just the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. He had taught her well. She was landing solid blows, and taking fewer hits than he had expected. Tyr had her for reach and mass, and was nearly as fast as she was.  
  
"Well, they're certainly going to earn their keep today, for both of them." Callisto shook her head as Regina buried her fist in Tyr's gut, only to be rocked back as he elbowed her in the side of the head.  
  
Tyr was pleased with Regina's speed, and knew that he had to keep her from getting inside his reach after feeling the strength of her blows. If he could keep her at his range, he could pound on her until she got tired enough to drop her guard for him to land scoring blows. Or he could…there! She overextended slightly, trying to connect, even though she was a little out of range. As the punch came in, Tyr swept his arm up in an outward block, forcing her arm wide and opening up her entire torso to him. The same arm that had blocked shot came back in to hammer-fist her temple.  
  
Regina realized what she had done as she felt her arm driven outward, and she could not possibly get a block up. She did the only thing she could think to do, and moved with the momentum of her arm. As she did, she tucked her body in and down, bringing herself around in an almost textbook position for delivering a back kick. She lashed out with her leg as she glanced back over her shoulder to make sure it was aligned correctly.  
  
Tyr watched in surprise as his target spun away and down. He saw the kick coming, and brought both his hands down to form an X. When the kick connected with his hands, he trapped her foot. He twisted his hands open sharply while holding on. The force of his movement pulled her off balance and around. He lashed out with his foot, almost casually, and took out her other leg.  
  
Regina dropped to the mat, hands out to transfer the shock of hitting the floor. She drew her free leg up and wheel-kicked him on the outside of his thigh. There was a nerve running the outside of the leg that, if hit with sufficient force, would cause you to lose, temporarily, control over the limb.  
  
Tyr dropped beside her and immediately rolled into her. He trapped her body under his, his hands capturing hers. Not even the pins and needles sensation in his leg could distract him from the fact that he was pressed the length of her body.  
  
Regina looked up at him with flushed cheeks and burning eyes. She thought she could probably throw him off, but that might create more friction between their bodies than she could take. It was very hard to focus on the fact that they were sparring. She kept thinking that she would really rather he was above her for a different purpose. Then her eyes went cold as she remembered the first and only time she had offered herself to a Nietzchean male. She set herself and heaved, putting all her force behind it.  
  
Tyr felt her tense, and settled himself more firmly against her. She was not getting up until she yielded the match. When the push came, it was almost enough to dislodge him, but he kept himself centered and rode it out. "I suggest you yield." Tyr said, his breathing still heavy from the exertion of the battle. 


	10. Chapter 10

SITN10  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah not mine blah blah blah don't sue blah blah Ginger blah  
  
Author's note: Sorry it's been a while, but I had an out of state Renaissance Festival this weekend. I also missed 'Belly of the Beast' big pout! Must remember to beat roommate for taking the tape out of the VCR…  
  
Also, for non-chess players, Castling is the name of the move where the king trades places with the rook, which is represented on the board as a castle or tower, hence the term. Check is what you announce when you are one move away from taking your opponent's king, unless he does something. Checkmate, or simply mate, is when there is no escape for the king, and you win.  
  
Regina fumed under Tyr. She couldn't believe she hadn't budged him. If anything, he was more firmly settled than before. There was only one thing left she could think to try. She was reluctant to do it, as she felt one headache a day was plenty. However, after that 'I suggest you yield' comment, the headache was beginning to seem like a small price to pay for getting free.  
  
"Cease your struggling, you are well and truly caught. If we were playing chess, I would say you were in check." Tyr continued in that same tone.  
  
That smug bastard! At least he had kept his face directly over hers while speaking. Regina slammed her forehead into his nose. When he reared back in pain, he was out of balance. She heaved and twisted again, and this time he fell away from her. She rolled on top of him and said, "Consider that my 'castle' move."  
  
Tyr was now in her previous position, his hands pinned, her body over his. There were two differences, she was keeping her head out of range for a similar attack, and she was straddling him with her legs outside his hips. She looked with surprise at the thin crimson rivulet making a path down to his chin.  
  
His nose had already stopped bleeding, but the fact that it had bled at all meant an escalation in the fight. The scent increased his aggression, as had the feel of her, first underneath him, and now over him. He wanted her to yield to him, and not just the match. Her behavior was triggering certain instinctual responses in him. He concentrated on reining in his instincts, even as he replied, "It was well executed, but castling only delays the inevitable."  
  
Regina watched something dark swim through his eyes and felt that the match had become something else. It was her fault, she knew. She had not meant to bloody him, but part of her was pleased she had marked him. It gave her a satisfaction as dark as the thing that had moved through his eyes. Tyr surged underneath her, only to find her as difficult to dislodge as he had been. "I believe you are the one now in check."  
  
He could see the pleasure in her eyes as she surveyed him beneath her. So, she liked to be on top did she? Or maybe it was the blood. If Undinians were cut from a similar cloth as Nietzscheans, she could have the same triggers. Since she was too well settled to be unseated by conventional means, he would try unconventional ones. Tyr said huskily as he ground his hips into hers, "As much as I am enjoying this, I really prefer to be in the dominant position."  
  
The feel of him pressing insistently against her, coupled with the suggestive voice, was too much for Regina's overloading senses. For a moment she reveled in the feel of his body under hers, the hunger in his words igniting a fire under her skin. She jerked back, completely shocked by his behavior, and her response to it. She had no desire to make a fool out of herself with another Nietzschean male that had no real intention of mating with her.  
  
When Regina pulled back, she left Tyr enough leverage to shove her off him. It was a dirty trick, but it had worked. She rolled to her feet letting the sexual frustration and indignation lend her speed. She attacked with a flurry of strikes.  
  
"Hmm, Flashing Dagger and Striking the Serpent, nice." Ice commented from the sidelines. They had all fallen silent when Tyr had pinned Regina, thinking the match was finished. He had been pleased when she had head-butted Tyr. It was an intelligent move, but he had lost that glow of satisfaction when she had lost her center. It was a bold move on the Kodiak's part, using their gender differences to accomplish a mind hit.  
  
However, it was beginning to look like Tyr should have stayed down. He had pushed one of Regina's buttons with that little stunt. The barrage she unleashed upon rising to her feet was hitting him hard and often. She seemed not to feel any of the hits Tyr was landing in return.  
  
"Well, I'd say the gloves are off now." Callisto said with satisfaction as Regina pounded on Tyr.  
  
"True, but losing one's temper in a fight can be fatal. She knows better than this." Ice said grimly as Tyr spun away and kicked Regina in the back, the momentum sending her to the edge of the mat.  
  
"When is the last time you saw our little chimera out of control?" Callisto responded defensively as Regina spun around and met an advancing Tyr with a series of kicks.  
  
"Two years ago. I came in as she was beating the dummy the same way she's beating on Tyr now. I would have stepped in but Alyx gave me the hand signal to retreat. So I left it to her. Sometimes I wonder if I should have stayed. Shortly after that Regina became interested in all things human." Ice shook his head in disgust. At least Tyr appeared to still be in control. He was trying to get her off balance, probably for another takedown.  
  
Diane looked away from the carnage for a moment to eye Ice. If he'd stayed, he would have made Regina tell him what was wrong, and maybe this whole foray into human dating could have been avoided. She found herself wishing he had stayed as well. It had been a blow when Regina had rejected Nietzschean cultural values in favor of human ones. She whipped her head back around to the arena when she heard Callisto gasp.  
  
Tyr felt triumphant, and more than a little primal. Once they had gotten back to their feet she had come after him, her reaction to his 'castling' move had been very telling. Finally she had been off balance enough for him to manage to foot sweep Regina and then follow her down. She was on her stomach, without a way to kick or head-butt him. He had her arms pinned at her sides. He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear, "I believe this would be check and mate."  
  
"Mate?!" Regina hissed indignantly under him and twisted. How dare he imply sex? The innuendo in his voice made a mockery of any attempt to maintain that the sentence was innocent. There was no give, however. She was very neatly caught. She knew it had been her temper that had cost her the match, but she could not seem to leash her anger or hurt. It had actually pained her more to have him insinuate that they could be together, when she knew he didn't mean it, than the blows she had taken in the fight.  
  
"Yield to me, Regina." Tyr breathed against her neck, his mouth only a fraction away from her rapidly beating pulse. 


	11. Chapter 11

SITN11  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.  
  
Author's note: JM, patience! I tell you what, how about some nookie in the chapter after this? I really do have a plot outline to stick to.  
  
  
  
Harper was a little miffed that the doorman didn't remember him, but he waited patiently while they checked him for weapons again. After all, this went much faster without Tyr. Man, that guy carried a freakin' arsenal, and he wasn't giving up any of it. It had been twenty minutes before they had convinced him to take the weapons back to the Maru. Even then, Harper was convinced Tyr had just moved out of sight and hidden them so he could walk back in with all his various instruments of destruction. Well, at least Mr. Paranoid was useful in a fight. Those guys must still be wondering what hit them. He couldn't wait to tell Beka that Tyr finally went off with a chick. He was going to collect on that outstanding bet they had made. Beka now owed him twenty credits, and he was looking forward to collecting every one.  
  
"He's clean." The doorman said, and gestured with his hand toward the inside of the club, "Next!"  
  
Grinning hugely, Harper sauntered back into the club. He couldn't wait to see the look on Beka's face. She was going to flip when she found out. He checked the dance floor first, but didn't see her, so he wandered through the tables. Finally he spotted her with Trance, they were at the bar. "Hey Beka, have I got news for you! By the way, that bet we made the last time we were on El Dorado? You owe me. Pay up."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Beka drew her brows together in consternation.  
  
"You know, where you bet me twenty credits that Tyr would never take one of those women who threw themselves at him? Remember that redheaded babe from earlier? He CARRIED her back to her ship. I'm supposed to tell Dylan, when I see him, that Tyr is going to be spending the rest of his free time there." Harper said smugly.  
  
"Consider me told. But I need a little more detail, if you please. I would like to know where my acting Weapons Officer can be found, just in case of an emergency." Dylan said from behind him with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"He's on the Boadicca, lucky bastard." Harper didn't bother to turn; he was still enjoying the shock on Beka's face. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped. She looked suspiciously like a landed fish. He intended to etch that look into his memory; it wasn't often that you could catch the boss off guard.  
  
"Isn't that the all female Nietzschean trading vessel that everyone has been talking about?" Dylan sounded concerned.  
  
"Yes, I've met some of the crew tonight." Trance piped in.  
  
"Don't worry, Regina was human. He's not going to come back with another feud or wife or anything…" Harper trailed off, realizing he was not reassuring anyone.  
  
"Where is that ship docked?" Dylan asked as he moved around until he was next to Beka.  
  
"How should I know? I didn't exactly go with him and hold his hand. The big guy deserves SOME privacy, after all." Harper held his hands up defensively.  
  
"Andromeda, query the station logs. Find out where the Boadicca is being berthed." Dylan asked via his link as he headed for the exit. He could imagine all sorts of things Tyr would be doing on a Nietzschean ship, unfortunately sex was not high on that list. Unless he was securing an alliance… Dylan found himself moving faster, and wishing he had paid more attention to the gossip that had been going around the bar this evening.  
  
Beka and Harper watched Dylan depart in bemusement. They gave each other identical 'What's up with him?' looks.  
  
"So, you want to follow him? It could be interesting." Beka asked with a grin.  
  
"As interesting as a spinning singularity. You know that Tyr is going to be pissed that Dylan is checking up on him." Harper pointed out.  
  
"Especially if he interrupts at a delicate moment." Beka continued the thought.  
  
"Delicate moment?" Trance asked, confused.  
  
"While having sex, my purple princess." Harper replied.  
  
"Oh." Trance stood there for a moment. "Dylan wants to interrupt Tyr while he's having sex? Wouldn't that be dangerous?"  
  
"I'd say that Tyr would, in all probability, rearrange his face." Harper said flatly.  
  
"At least. So, were you thinking we should follow at a discreet distance? Let Dylan draw his attention, and we get great seats for the explosion?" Beka arched her eyebrows at Harper.  
  
"What, and miss my chance to get laid? No way." Harper retorted.  
  
"Come on Harper, we'll be back before they have a chance to miss you." Beka said, tongue-in-cheek.  
  
"Ha ha." Harper made a face at the back of Beka's head. She had already turned to follow Dylan out of the crowd.  
  
Trance looked at him and shrugged, then followed Beka. Harper stared at her retreating form and muttered, "Whatthehell," Then he trekked after the two women. He really was curious about what would happen when Dylan started questioning Tyr about his motives.  
  
"Dylan, the Boadicca is at the Spaceport in bay twelve." Andromeda gave him the requested information just as he was exiting the bar.  
  
Bay twelve wasn't too far from his present position, according to the station schematics. Dylan headed in that direction, enjoying the crisp night air after the heat of the bar. After several minutes, he came to the correct berth. The Boadicca looked like she had been refit from an obsolete Nietzschean atmospheric attack carrier, which made sense. Why scrap it when you could gut the interior for cargo, make a few other relatively minor modifications, and have a well-protected trade vessel. It wouldn't matter that it wasn't top of the line for combat anymore; it probably would not see any. But that reinforced hull and impressive looking weapon array must seem very intimidating to the planets they traded with.  
  
As Dylan headed toward the gangplank, he was amused to note that someone had painted the hull. Although pitted and scored, the teeth painted around the gun ports were still visible. He wondered who the artist had been, and when they had done it. He craned his neck as he walked up the ramp, trying to see if there was a signature, but saw none. When he got to the top of the ramp, he pressed the communications button and said, "This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant. I understand my Weapons Officer is on board. I need to speak with him."  
  
"One moment please Captain Hunt." A pleasant feminine voice replied.  
  
It was a good deal longer than a moment, and Dylan began to eye the gun ports again. He knew that the voice was probably just conferring with whoever the senior officer was on the watch, but it still seemed interminable. Finally the door hissed open to reveal two heavily armed Nietzschean women. The woman on the left spoke, and it was clearly the same person who had been on the comm. "This way please."  
  
Dylan followed her, the other woman stayed behind. Obviously the captain believed rigorously in security. He followed her to a lift, noting the cleanliness of the ship, and the fact that all the onboard defenses still seemed to be in place.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Dylan asked as they waited for the lift to arrive at the proper deck. He smiled when it seemed she was not going to reply, he should have known better. Nietzscheans did not engage in small talk.  
  
"I am Leandre Shkirrit, of the Ocelot Pride." Leandre finally said, as if it had been dragged out of her.  
  
"Well Leandre, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dylan said politely as the lift stopped.  
  
"I hope you still feel that way after you pick up the remains of your Weapons Officer." Leandre said cryptically as she strode down the hall.  
  
Dylan looked at her retreating back, "What do you mean, the remains?"  
  
"He's sparring with the ship's first officer, and Regina likes to play rough. Just before you arrived, she had him down and bleeding."  
  
Dylan paused in surprise. This was not what he expected to hear.  
  
Leandre glanced back and saw the look on his face. "It's true. I can get a copy of the 'feed for you. Ice always records the matches. Everyone still on board has been watching. If it makes you feel better, it's been the closest match I've ever seen."  
  
"I would like a copy, if it isn't too much trouble." Dylan grinned. The idea of having a recording of Tyr getting his ass kicked was making his night.  
  
They entered the training room in time to see Tyr sweep Regina and follow her down for the pin, and victory. Leandre made a sound of disbelief and halted. Dylan continued into the room, noting the harsh breathing and heavy sweating of both fighters. It must have been an incredible match.  
  
"Yield to me Regina." Tyr was insisting against his opponent's neck as Dylan approached the ring.  
  
Now it was Dylan's turn to freeze in surprise. The way Tyr said it made it sound very… sexually demanding. Suddenly he wondered if what he had walked in on was just a sparring match.  
  
"I yield the match to you, Tyr Anasazi." The redhead replied, the implication being it would be a cold day in Hell before she yielded anything else to him.  
  
"You fight well. You might have defeated me, had I been your only opponent" Tyr purred against her hair and stood up.  
  
Regina sprang to her feet, indignation coming off her in an almost visible cloud. She gave him a hard look and said, "It won't happen again. I don't know why you got under my skin. I know better. Thank you for the match, it was most illuminating."  
  
"Yes, it was." Tyr replied thoughtfully as he dabbed the drying blood from his face.  
  
Dylan took a good look at Tyr. He was bloody, bruised, and his clothing was torn. He knew Tyr did not leave the Maru in that shirt. So, Tyr had already lost one article of clothing since departing the bar. He walked up to Tyr and said casually, "Those Nietzschean females play just as rough out of the bedroom as in them."  
  
"Fortunately, humans bred for high gravity worlds are more than capable of taking on Nietzscheans of the opposite sex." Tyr said with a smile as Regina tensed at the captain's statement.  
  
"Yeah, well…" Dylan sputtered a bit, at the same time Regina said. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"I would not say it if I did not mean it." Tyr looked her over, assessing. "And if it did not discomfit our good Captain Hunt, who is also of high gravity parentage."  
  
"So, this is Dylan Hunt. I am Captain Varrus, welcome to my ship. What can I do for you?" Callisto stepped between Dylan and Tyr.  
  
"I needed to speak to my Weapons Officer about a security issue." Dylan said casually as he held out his hand to greet the tall blonde captain. He was glad of the distraction from Tyr's comment. He really didn't want to discuss his sexual encounter with Elsbett right now.  
  
"I think that can be arranged. Besides, it would seem that Regina owes him another shirt." Callisto said ruefully as she eyed the torn white top.  
  
"He can get another one from the Maru. I need him there to address that security concern anyway." Dylan replied smoothly.  
  
"By all means, let us give this difficulty all due attention." Tyr said sarcastically. He knew perfectly well that the only problem was that Dylan didn't trust him alone, especially on a ship full of Nietzschean females.  
  
"After you," Dylan said with exaggerated politeness, and gestured toward the door.  
  
Tyr arched a brow. It was nice to know Dylan didn't trust him to just walk behind him. He paused in front of Regina. "I look forward to a rematch upon my return."  
  
"As do I, Tyr Anasazi." Regina replied, vowing silently to have her emotions under control the next time they sparred.  
  
Callisto exchanged glances with Diane and said, "Regina, why don't you escort them out, Leandre just went off duty. She's slated to begin her shore leave now."  
  
"It shall be as you command." Regina gritted. She had been looking forward to some time alone to sort out her feelings for Tyr. She had to get a grip. The only reason he 'got under her skin' during the fight was because she was vulnerable to him somehow. But she knew better than to protest, she was still in trouble for brawling. It might have sounded like a request, but it was an order, prettied up out of deference to their guests.  
  
Both men followed her stiffened back out the door. Once they were in the lift, Dylan got a good look at Regina. His focus had been for Tyr before. Now he noted the bruising on her. Even though she was sweating, flushed, and bruised, she was beautiful. He had thought it odd that Tyr's bone blades were still out, when hers were not, but he realized she wore bracers with no opening for them. Was she human? She certainly didn't have the coloring of any Nietzschean he had ever seen, but he would not have believed a human female could have gone toe to toe with Tyr.  
  
"What?" Regina asked, catching Dylan staring at her.  
  
"I thought this was a Nietzschean ship, but Leandre said you were the first officer, and you're human." Dylan replied.  
  
"I am the first officer, and born of human parents, but I was adopted into the Jaguar Pride after their deaths." Regina said. She was actually glad to have something to focus on besides the fact that Tyr was close enough for her to feel his body heat, and smell his scent. Thanks to the sparring match, their scents were mingled on his skin and hers. It was very disturbing to her, and to Tyr, if she had to guess.  
  
"I have never heard of a human being adopted by a Nietzschean. Doesn't that go against their beliefs?" Dylan asked, intrigued.  
  
"I had excellent DNA to begin with, having been born on Undine. We had all been gene engineered like the Nietzscheans, just not for the same things. I may not have bone blades, but I was bred to live in an environment that was five times Terran gravity. It was deemed that I was genetically acceptable after testing; in fact the clan matriarch was pleased to have it as an addition. Jaguar Pride has been focusing almost exclusively on intellect, which meant that their physical stature has fallen behind that of the other Prides." Regina shrugged casually, as if she hadn't sweated every second of the adoption process.  
  
"If that is so, why are you out here instead of back at Jaguar Pride with a mate and children?" Tyr asked.  
  
"None of them impressed me enough to give this up." Regina gestured at the ship, but it was obvious she meant the entire lifestyle she was living onboard.  
  
They exited the lift and walked down the corridors to the exit as Dylan said, "Nobody waiting for you back home then?"  
  
"No." She said curtly.  
  
"I am not surprised. The Jaguar males are to weak to attract a strong female." Tyr said disparagingly. He had not been impressed with their Archduke, Charlemagne. If that was the best the Pride could do, no wonder they had made an alliance with the Sabra.  
  
"They are not weak, they just do not place as high a priority on physical strength as the other Prides." Regina defended her adopted family.  
  
Tyr just shook his head and gave her a telling look. The fact that a fertile female of the clan, even if she had not been born Jaguar, was running around unmated simply proved his point. Like all clans, there were a great many more males unchosen than females to choose them. In a clan that large, she would have had many males to select from.  
  
Regina had no problem reading the disbelief in Tyr's eyes, or understanding the thought process behind it. To an extent he was right. Under normal circumstances she would have taken a mate and born him children by now. He had no way of knowing that she had been rejected, and had never had the courage or inclination to be vulnerable to a male again. As they approached the exit, she saw Alyxandra standing at attention. The sparring match must have gone on longer than she thought for the guard to have changed.  
  
"Now that was a match. I haven't seen you move so fast since Ice found out you were the one who put his clothes and that white wig on the training dummy." Alyxandra said as they approached.  
  
"I was feeling rather motivated that day." Regina said with a grin as the lock cycled open.  
  
"Motivated? Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Tyr Anasazi, that was a beautiful fight." Alyxandra nodded in respect to him as they passed.  
  
"Thank you. I haven't had a workout like that in a long time. Regina is an excellent sparring partner." Tyr replied as he moved to the open hatch.  
  
Alyxandra stared at his leather-clad butt as he strutted down the gangplank. Regina elbowed her sharply, drawing her attention away from Tyr. She looked over at her friend and chuckled, "What? That is a sight worth appreciating."  
  
"Appreciate it a little less obviously, if you please." Regina grumbled, but couldn't blame her. She had already noticed what an excellent physique he possessed she mused as she followed Dylan and Tyr down the ramp. She would see them completely off, it was what Callisto would have expected of her.  
  
She stopped at the edge of the metal as they stepped down onto the tarmac. "It was nice to meet you, Captain Hunt. Tyr Anasazi, I," Regina broke off as she caught a glint of metal from the shadows. She cursed inwardly; she had taken her link off for the match, and hadn't put it back on. Very quietly, she said, "I could be overreacting, but I think we have just wandered into an ambush. Walk back up the ramp." Then, in a louder tone, "I am sorry Tyr, I seem to have left it back on the ship. Why don't we just get that now, so you won't have to come back?"  
  
"That sounds like an excellent plan." Tyr agreed, and the three of them turned to go back to the ship. They had barely taken a step when the ambushers opened fire. 


	12. Chapter 12

SITN12  
  
Disclaimer: Just Boadicca's crew belongs to me. Everything else is the sole property of someone making a helluva lot more money than I am.  
  
Author's notes: Fearless, this one's for you! I can't login to review your fic, but I love it. So I am dedicating this chapter to you. As soon as I have MY computer back together, I promise to review like a normal reader… The loaner PC does not speak to the ff website. I email Cherubino my fics and she posts them for me. She is the Alpha reader of my pride.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you lost Dylan." Harper said as he threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Well, neither can I. He's got to be around here someplace. What was the name of that ship again?" Beka sighed in frustration.  
  
"The Boadicca, but we haven't passed any ship with that name." Trance said, eyeing the hulk nearest her. It was named 'The Wild Rover'. It certainly looked like it had been roving a long time.  
  
"We have been wandering along the berthing area forever; we're not going to find it this way. I didn't know there were so many little rattletrap ships in this sector of space! Of course, some of them are here because they can't take off again. That one looks like you'd have to get out and push to give it enough ouumph to break planetary gravity. We are going to miss all the fun, and it's all because Beka won't ask for directions!" Harper ranted.  
  
"If we ask Rommie for directions, she'll tell Dylan we're looking for him. Do you want him to know we are following him?" Beka stopped and glared at Harper. She was feeling a little foolish over losing sight of Dylan, and was getting very frustrated with her inability to find him or the ship. A good pilot should never get lost, but here she was.  
  
"Don't you mean, trying to follow him? We're lost remember? Why don't we just go back to the bar and forget all about this mad little scheme. There is booze, babes, and hot tunes back there. Out here we've got nada, zip, zilch, the big zero!" Harper was not intimidated by Beka's glare.  
  
In fact, he was about to continue his tirade when Trance held up her hand and cocked her head. "Did you hear that?"  
  
They stood silently for a moment, and then the sound of disruptor fire reached their ears. It was coming from the left.  
  
"Well, I think I know where Dylan is." Beka's face broke out in a grin. For once she wasn't the first one in trouble on shore leave. What else could it be? Dylan and Tyr were both out here somewhere. If there was shooting in the dockyard, the odds were that they were involved in it somehow.  
  
"You can't mean we're going to go see what the fighting is all about?" Harper looked at her in askance.  
  
"Bet you double or nothing, Dylan is involved in that firefight." Beka said smugly.  
  
"Oh no, I never bet against a sure thing. I just want to know what you think we're going to do when we get there. I, for one, am a lover, not a fighter." Harper retorted.  
  
"Fortunately for you, Valentines are both." Beka grinned and pulled her force lance out and headed for the sounds.  
  
"Hey, where'd you get that? I thought we couldn't take any weapons into the club!" Harper protested to her retreating back.  
  
"Guys, I don't know if this is such a good idea." Trance interjected.  
  
"Me either, your purpleness, but I don't think Beka's waiting around for us to come up with a better one." Harper said as he headed after Beka. Losing track of one captain a night was his limit.  
  
  
  
The blaster fire kicked up sparks where it connected with the metal ramp. Tyr and Regina dove off the ramp to the right, Dylan to the left. They took cover behind the metal plate as Alyxandra returned fire from the opening.  
  
"Captain, we have a situation down here. Backup would be welcome." Alyxandra said calmly into the ship's communications system. She continued to shoot at the quick flickers of light that were all she had to go by. Other than the brief illuminations from their muzzles as they fired, they were entirely in the shadow of the neighboring ship.  
  
When they realized there was only one shooter keeping them pinned, they laid down a suppressing fire and began to close on the ship.  
  
Dylan pulled a force lance out and began firing around the ramp as the assailants started to change angles, trying to flank them for a clear shot.  
  
"Well Hell's Bells, the one time I leave the ship without a weapon." Regina growled in disgust.  
  
"Fortunately, I always carry extra." Tyr said as he reached into his boot and pulled out a force lance. He keyed it and handed it to her, then pulled another one out of his other boot.  
  
"I like a man who's prepared." Regina grinned as she sighted down the lance and fired. There was a cry and one of the men rushing them dropped. She had hit her mark.  
  
"And I like a woman who knows how to handle a lance." Tyr said in appreciation.  
  
"Oh, I can 'handle' your lance just fine." Regina replied outrageously as she fired again. She was riding high on adrenaline, and feeling bold.  
  
Tyr leaned over her for a better angle and fired. "I am looking forward to it." He murmured against her ear before settling back out of the line of return fire.  
  
Regina's shot was way off mark. She had just been ready to shoot when he lit every nerve ending on fire with those six little words. "Dammit Tyr!"  
  
Tyr just chuckled and reached around her to fire again; taking out the man she had missed. He enjoyed the way she tensed, but after the first time her shots remained accurate. She gave him a look out of the corner of her eye that clearly said she'd have preferred to shoot him. He wondered why she was sending such conflicting messages. Her look was completely at odds with her breathing and heart rate, and her pheromone level was highly elevated. He decided to up the ante a little and moved in against her until he was pressed tight against her back. .  
  
So he wanted to play like that, did he? Regina tried to repress the growl that vibrated her throat and failed. He was using the enclosed space and firing angle as an excuse to lean into her back. She could feel every inch of his chest, was enveloped in his scent, and yet somehow managed to sight down the weapon and fire. It was difficult at first, but she managed to transfer some of that heightened awareness to her targets.  
  
Judging from the number of bursts, she was thinking there were about seven hostiles among the cargo pods and crates waiting to be loaded into the ship across from the Boadicca. It was an excellent ambush point, between the ship's shadow and the available cover of the crates; it was hard to get a clear shot. They were keeping them pinned while the rest of their group closed with the ramp. She hoped Alyxandra had a better angle, and some backup would be nice. She knew they were prohibited from using Boadicca's weapons while docked, but they would certainly be useful right about now.  
  
Dylan grimaced as one of the shots sparked off the metal over his head. They were getting closer, and it was getting damn hard to stick his head out long enough to aim without having it blown off. He couldn't believe Tyr and Regina were flirting in the middle of a firefight. Maybe it was some Nietzschean thing, like dinner and dancing was a good first date to humans?  
  
A sudden increase in return fire from overhead let Tyr know that the backup Alyxandra summoned had arrived. In the respite he noticed that Regina had actually leaned back into him for support as she tracked and fired. On some level she had decided to trust him, or torment him. Every time she shifted, she was rubbing against the length of him. His scent covered her skin but did not in any way mask the pheromones coming from her. If anything, it was telling his senses that this was his woman, and she was ready to mate. It may have been his idea to start this, but it was rapidly blowing up in his face. Trying hard to distance himself from the demands of his body, he scanned the area for another target. A sudden flash of blonde hair from the far left of the neighboring ship caught his eye. For a moment he thought it might be some reinforcements, but the three silhouettes seemed very familiar.  
  
Dylan realized he was hearing fire from only one weapon on his right and spared a glance to see if someone had gotten hit. After seeing the damage on both of them from the sparring, he wouldn't be surprised to find out neither of them would make a sound if shot. Instead, he saw Regina braced against Tyr. She was tracking and firing while he paused, watching for something. Dylan strained his eyes trying to see whatever his Nietzschean vision had caught.  
  
The reinforcements from above had taken a great many of the assailants by surprise. Several lay dead or dying on the tarmac. The rest had taken whatever cover had been available, and had begun a strategic retreat. It was very well organized, and Tyr watched the hand signals that passed between them with interest. It would seem a mercenary unit was attacking them. They were Nietzschean, or at least the ones he had seen were Nietzschean. Every time one of them was careless, he picked the unfortunate bastard off, or Regina did. She was an excellent shot. He found himself taking personal pride in her ability, as if her skills reflected on his clan.  
  
"Perhaps we should take prisoners. I would be very interested to learn who is attacking us and why." Regina said as she shot one of the retreating assailants in the leg.  
  
"I concur. However, the probability of the troops knowing anything of value is slim. We need to capture an officer." Tyr suggested.  
  
"I haven't seen anything resembling rank on these guys." Dylan replied from his side of the ramp.  
  
"No, their commander is probably under cover in the rear. This is just the fodder." Regina said as she used the respite of the retreat to scan the darkened cargo crates the enemy was using for cover.  
  
"You are most likely correct in your assumption. I suspect we shall have to make do with the incomplete information the 'fodder' possesses." Tyr incapacitated, instead of killing, another mercenary.  
  
"Not necessarily. They are hurt, and falling back. I think it is time to take the battle to them." Regina grinned wolfishly. It also had the added benefit of getting her out from under Tyr. He was making her crazy. It was all she could do not to rub against him like a cat. She had to be far away from him when the danger was over or she'd make a fool of herself propositioning him.  
  
"How do you propose we do that? They still have us pinned. If your crewmates come down that ramp, they'll be picked off." Dylan pointed out.  
  
Regina just rolled her eyes. Did he think being a free trader was all milk runs? "Look, this is hardly the first time the Boadicca has been attacked. If it isn't pirates, it's a double cross by the trade barons. A time or two we've been caught up in a planetary squabble or military coup. Believe me, if there weren't so many of the crew on leave, and if the station didn't have that injunction against firing ship's weapons while grounded, we'd have taken care of this in the first few minutes."  
  
"Then you have a plan?" Tyr asked in a normal tone, and added a whisper in her ear, "Or do you just need an outlet for all this… aggression?"  
  
"Of course I have a plan." Regina huffed, as her 'aggression' levels soared to new heights. He had to know what he was doing to her, every time he did that it made her heart accelerate and sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. The man was diabolical. She gritted back at him just as quietly, "And if you don't stop that, I will be forced to retaliate."  
  
"And exactly how would you retaliate?" Tyr deliberately breathed against her ear again.  
  
Regina shivered and decided that enough was enough. She turned her head slightly and bit his shoulder, hard. It was part reprimand, part frustration.  
  
Tyr growled as she set her teeth to his skin. It just about made him forget where he was, and what he was doing. He could feel the barely contained sexual hunger coursing through her frame, and he longed to sate it.  
  
"Would you care to share your plan with the rest of the class?" Dylan said sarcastically. He could not see what Regina was doing, but he could tell they had been whispering. He hated to be left out of the loop, especially when it concerned Tyr.  
  
Regina raised her head, eyes blind with desire. It had been a mistake to set her teeth to his flesh. It had been meant to punish, or so she thought. When she bit him, his heart rate had accelerated, and his body had tightened under hers. In that moment she realized it had excited him. She shook her head slightly to clear it. Focus girl! You are in a firefight, remember?  
  
She turned her head toward Dylan and said, "I don't know if I should call it my plan. It's standard operating procedure. First we use a Flasher. It will illuminate the area, and temporarily blind our enemies. In the darkness immediately following the flash, we move. There is cover enough to be elsewhere before their sight returns. While we're moving, so will be part of the crew. The others will continue to snipe from on high, which will keep them from getting any ideas about rushing the gangplank."  
  
"So why haven't they done it already?" Dylan asked.  
  
"We were not in a favorable position to do so until now. When you hear the word 'eclipse', shield your eyes. The flash will still blind you through your eyelids.  
  
"Alyxandra, initiate 'Paying the Piper'!" Regina yelled.  
  
"Paying the Piper, aye!' Alyxandra called back. After a few seconds she yelled, "Eclipse!"  
  
Regina covered her eyes with her forearm. Even with the extra protection, she could tell when it went off. She dropped her arm and rushed for the section of cover she had scouted out earlier. 


	13. Chapter 13

SITN13  
  
Disclaimer: The lawyers have been fed to the Magog, so it doesn't really matter, does it?  
  
Author's note: Still in computer hell, and to top it all off, I was rear- ended driving home from work. Thanks for all the great reviews, they improved my mood a hundredfold.  
  
  
  
Regina made her patch of cover with ease. Of course, she had never been quite so motivated before. She had to get away from Tyr before she gave in to the urge to bite him again, just to feel his reaction. She wondered what he would do if she were to lay a trail of little bites over his chest. The mental image was enough to spur her from the first spot of cover and forward into the combat zone. It was not as dangerous as it looked, as the opposition was shooting blind. She glanced back and watched her crewmates spring off the side of the gangplank. Tyr and Dylan had followed her lead, and were close on her heels. Since the enemy still appeared to be disoriented from the Flasher, she continued to close with them.  
  
Tyr was right behind Regina, although he had to fight the urge to pull her behind him. She was making the most of the available cover, but there were still too many moments where she was exposed. The enemy may be blinded, but they were still shooting, and a random shot could still hit the target. He finally lost the battle with his instincts when a stray bolt clipped her thigh. He grabbed her as she staggered, and pulled her against a cargo crate for shelter. He knew it wasn't much of an injury; he'd probably done more damage when they were sparring. Even so, the scent of charred flesh brought a low growl from his chest.  
  
They were almost even with the assailants' line of retreat now. Regina felt the sudden burn of blaster fire creasing her leg, which caused her to stumble. Before she could recover and continue, Tyr jerked her against his chest, and spun her back against a crate. She absolutely hated blaster burn, but it wouldn't really slow her down much. It certainly didn't rate stopping their forward momentum, much less being suspended between Tyr and the cold metal of the crate at her back. Besides, it put her face uncomfortably close to his chest. The same chest she'd been having fantasies about only moments ago. When he growled, she tore her eyes away from his chest and looked up at his face. He loomed over her, his hair falling around him like a cloak. His eyes burned into hers, and she wondered if he has somehow read her mind. The combination of his scent, his behavior, and his appearance momentarily overwhelmed her. This was how a male was supposed to be. Diane was right; she had been fooling with inferior men long enough.  
  
Tyr saw desire and approval in the dark green eyes that rose to his. She had said that she counted fighting at her side as a display. All his senses were telling him she was impressed. He gave her a look that promised they would continue this after the battle, and leaned back to release her from his embrace.  
  
Regina gave a slight nod. Survival had to come first, or there would be nothing else. She struggled to refocus her attention on the fight. She let her eyes sweep the area, taking in her crew's positions. They had followed her lead, and were spread in a wedge behind her. The effects of the Flasher were wearing off; they could no longer rely on the enemy's lack of vision. On the bright side, they were in position to begin the next phase.  
  
Regina held out her left hand and made a fist, then pulsed her hand open and closed twice. She didn't need to look back to know that everyone had pulled a small ball from their belt. She could hear the slight whine from the balls nearest her as they were activated. She flipped her first two fingers up in an arcing V. At the signal, her crewmates threw the little concussion grenades. She listened in satisfaction as the successive THWOOMP! noises passed down the line.  
  
Normally it wouldn't take so many of the grenades, but they were in a more open area than the devices had been constructed for. They were really more efficient on board a ship, where the effects would rebound off the walls.  
  
She dropped her arm forward in the signal to move in, and sprang away from the cargo crate. As she rounded the corner, she saw very little motion, except for the feeble movements of those caught at the edge of the blasts. Without a flicker of sympathy, she strode past the corpses, heading to the area she suspected held the mastermind of this little coup attempt. If the gods were feeling kindly toward her, she would find her quarry in a condition to be questioned. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ships14  
  
Disclaimer: The Magogs say the lawyers tasted like chicken.  
  
Author's notes: Since I am still in computer hell for some reason, thanks again to Cherubino for posting for me. Fearless, still love where you're going with your fic! To everyone who has kindly left me reviews, thank you! Especially JM, who is quick to give me feedback each chapter, I appreciate the time taken to post your thoughts.  
  
  
  
Tyr almost walked into Regina she stopped so abruptly. She was staring at one of the men trying to drag himself away from the area. This little cluster of males was familiar. He recognized some of them from the bar fight.  
  
The redhead stalked slowly toward the man trying to get away. She drew even with him and stepped on his neck. "Well, well, well. What have we here?"  
  
"Looks like a rodent trying to crawl back into his hole." Tyr said as he watched her. She reminded him of a cat toying with a mouse.  
  
Regina stuck her foot under his chest and rolled him over, lance at the ready in case he was armed. He flopped over, blood still trickling from his nose and ears from the concussion grenade. He was too disoriented to present more than a token resistance. "But a vermin with a familiar face. This is the Sabran who propositioned me in the bar."  
  
"I think this is going a little far to be injured pride." Dylan pointed out as he moved around the Boadicca crew to join them. Half the assault party had begun to cull weapons from the fallen while the rest continued to scan the area for any more hostile movement.  
  
"I concur. I am beginning to think the assault at the bar was not random chance. They must have targeted me specifically." Regina looked down at her captive thoughtfully. He was to out of it to give her any answers right now.  
  
"But why you? Callisto was present, she should have been their primary target." Tyr pointed out. The first officer would have been on his list, but he would have taken Captain Varrus out first.  
  
"If they were trying to take over the ship, then yes. What if it was a personal contract? Do you have any enemies Regina?" Dylan asked.  
  
  
  
"Who are still among the living?" Regina shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Yes, or those who would profit greatly from your demise." Tyr responded.  
  
"Could be either, although I cannot think of more than a handful of names. To be honest, those I can think of wouldn't have favored such an obvious assault. Well, we'll know soon enough. Alyxandra, take our guest to sickbay. We wouldn't want him to die before we find out what we need to know." Regina said with a cold little smile.  
  
Alyxandra searched him, taking away anything that could be used as a weapon, and his communications device. Then she stepped back and gestured sharply. Two crewmembers picked him up and carried him back to the ship.  
  
The rest of the crew had dragged the bodies together in the center of the loading area. There was a smaller, more neatly laid out row of injured. They were receiving basic field care. The corpses were being stripped of weapons and hardware, their pockets rifled.  
  
"What are they doing?" Dylan asked as he turned and saw the process.  
  
"First we check for survivors, then we remove all obvious weapons and devices. Once that has been accomplished, we search them for information. Most people in this line of work have some kind of identifier, since their unit takes care of any bequests and burial specifications. Somehow I don't think the local port authorities will take the trouble. They'll probably just look for credit chips and sell the bodies to a research lab or something. It also may turn up something on their employer." Regina replied, not bothering to mention that the free weapons and communication hardware they were pulling off the bodies would offset the expenses of replacing the concussion grenades and the danger pay for everyone who came out to fight. Charlemagne had called Dylan 'an idealist with teeth' and she had great respect for her uncle's judgments of people. It might not offend him to find out they were going to turn a profit from this, but she rather doubted the likelihood of that.  
  
Dylan thought it looked uncomfortably like looting the dead, but he understood. It was a bad idea to leave weapons lying around for your enemies to recover. At least she was willing to spend time recovering and identifying the fallen, instead of leaving it to the apparently worthless port authorities. "I can see why you wouldn't care to wait for the port authorities. They are either inept or corrupt to have not responded to such an obvious firefight."  
  
"My guess is that they are both." Tyr said as he continued to watch for the three he had spotted earlier. They had not been close enough to get caught up in the grenade blasts, so they were still at large.  
  
Dylan noticed that Tyr's attention was devoted to the shadowy area just beyond them. He respected the Nietzschean's survival instincts, and found himself casting a watchful eye toward the perimeter as well. "What is it Tyr?"  
  
"It could be the tardy arrival of the authorities, but I suspect otherwise." Tyr stared into the darkness as if will alone would cause it to illuminate.  
  
"Well, let's find out." Regina said as she raised her hand and signaled. The two guards nearest her pulled in to follow her as she began to walk toward the berthed ship on the left.  
  
Tyr exchanged a glance with Dylan, and in silent accord they muscled their way between the guards to directly flank Regina. With their longer strides, they actually outpaced her enough to be slightly ahead of her when they reached the neighboring vessel.  
  
"What the?" Tyr stopped and flung his arms out, halting their progression. He breathed in deeply, as if questing for a scent. He threw his head back and began laughing.  
  
Regina looked at him oddly, but over the scorched metal and flesh she too could smell the faintest hint of two different types of perfume. One was a mix of musk and vanilla, the other was mint and sage, with a touch of citrus. She had to assume he knew the wearers; it was an odd mix of scents, surely unique.  
  
"Beka, how unlike you to miss a good firefight." Tyr called as his laughter began to wind down.  
  
"Yeah well, you know, so many things to see and do while in port. I got a little sidetracked. Besides, it doesn't look like you needed our help. Everything seems to be under control here." Beka said nonchalantly as she moved out from behind the crates that had sheltered her.  
  
"Our help?" Dylan asked as his eyebrows arched in surprise.  
  
"Hiya Dylan. Lovely night isn't it? Perfect for taking a little stroll to clear the old noggin." Harper said as he came out as well.  
  
Trance didn't say anything, just gave a little wave and a sheepish grin as she followed Harper out into the light.  
  
Dylan rubbed his free hand over his eyes, and then holstered his lance. "What are the three of you doing here? Never mind, I don't want to know. Tyr, if there are no more surprises, perhaps we could return to the Maru? We still have a little security matter of our own to discuss."  
  
"By definition, if I knew of anything more, it would not be a surprise." Tyr gave him a disdainful look. "Before we return to the Maru, I would take a moment to speak with Regina."  
  
"Fine Tyr, but keep it short," Dylan replied as he walked over to the rest of his crew. Beka was doing an excellent job of hiding any guilt she was feeling over following him. Trance and Harper were not. Their expressions told him clearly that they had followed him from the bar, and that it was not coincidence that had brought them here.  
  
"My thanks for the loan of your lance." Regina said with a grin as she powered down the lance. She extended it to him, hoping he would let their unspoken communication from the battle remain that way.  
  
"I had every confidence in your ability to handle it properly. Any time you have need of it again, I would be well pleased to lend it in your service." Tyr leaned in and murmured his response in her ear. Innuendo turned the fairly innocuous sentence into a blatant invitation.  
  
With his voice blowing warm across her ear, it was hard to remember that she had cleanup detail and several prisoners to oversee. All she wanted was to take him up on his offer now, while her blood still burned from the combination of his nearness and the battle. "For the moment we both have obligations to attend. Perhaps once our duties have been dispatched you could return? Or I could come to you? I suspect I will be forgiven the brawling incident in light of these new developments. I should be off punishment detail even as we speak."  
  
"Whomever is free first should contact the other." Tyr replied. He was pleased that she was not denying their silent agreement, but disappointed that duty had to come first. He pulled a small communication button from his belt and handed it to her.  
  
"Whisker link, very nice." Regina said in appreciation. The small devices were used for military actions, and were prohibitively expensive for civilian use. They used the narrowest band possible for communication, and all messages were encrypted and decoded automatically by the device.  
  
"Hey Tyr, your moment is up." Dylan called. He knew he was riding him harder than was warranted, but he couldn't help letting the past color his present sometimes. After all, the betrayal of the Commonwealth had not been three hundred years ago to him. In many ways, Tyr took the brunt of his well-earned distrust of the species as a whole.  
  
Regina reached out and grabbed Tyr as he began to turn to respond to Dylan. She jerked him back around to face her. Surprised and pleased by her boldness, Tyr let himself be pulled. She looked deep into his eyes, anger having turned them dark amber. Dylan was a fool to try and assert control in this moment. All of Tyr's instincts would be to prove he was superior. She sank her hands into his long hair and pulled his head down for a kiss.  
  
Tyr purred into her mouth. He knew she had done it to distract him from Dylan, but all that did was prove to him that she already had at least a basic understanding of his nature. His arms circled her waist, pulling her into him. One hand slid up her back to cradle her neck, tilting her head back enough to grant him full access to her mouth. The other stayed anchored at the base of her spine. He thoroughly tasted her, and then let his tongue mimic what he planned to do once they were alone. He thrust in and out, the message blatant. She whimpered into his mouth, a soft sound of hunger that he devoured. He pulled back reluctantly; knowing to go any further was to risk not being able to stop. He ran his thumb over a high cheekbone and down across her kiss-swollen mouth. "Time cannot pass swiftly enough until we are together."  
  
"Then I had best get to work." Regina replied shakily. Never had a kiss affected her so strongly. She stepped back from him with reluctance. She waited until he was lost to her view before turning back to the task at hand. For a moment she resented the work ahead of her, then she cleared her mind. If she were to allow herself to be distracted, it would take twice as long. That was unacceptable, considering Tyr would be waiting. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Lawyers=Magog food  
  
  
  
Regina smiled with satisfaction as the last of the survivors were sent off to sickbay. It never hurt to have information from multiple sources. They had already found out that they were a mercenary band made up largely of Sabran beta males. Their company was called the Red Talons. According to the Mercenary Guild, they were members in good standing.  
  
The Guild would come out and collect the bodies if the company's owner could not be located. Regina suspected that the owner, one Mahdras Nhinn, had never existed off the databanks of the true owner.  
  
They were listed as being under contract to guard a string of trading vessels on their route. It was the modern equivalent of caravan guarding, and should in no way have led them to attack her or The Boadicca.  
  
It would be very interesting to see what Diane was learning from their field commander, down in Medical. Normally she would have gone there immediately following the wrap-up out here.  
  
Of course, normally she didn't have the sexiest man ever born waiting to hear from her either. Also, if she went down to Medical, she would have to answer any questions Callisto saw fit to put to her regarding Tyr. She had seen the look Caal had exchanged with Diane. They were eager to see her mated to a Nietzschean, any Nietzschean she suspected.  
  
She didn't want them to know that she was going to be meeting Tyr, since she wasn't at all certain what he intended beyond sating this incredible sexual hunger they had for one another. She wasn't going to tell them she was mating him if she wasn't. They hadn't even discussed it, just the loan of his 'lance'. That made her pretty sure that he was only interested in a short-term arrangement. She told herself it didn't matter; just seeing the desire in his eyes would be enough.  
  
With a grimace for her current sweaty state, she headed to her quarters. She was going to clean up and be gone before anyone knew she was going. Oh Hell, what was she going to wear? Her tendency toward practical jumpsuits and martial attire left her closet woefully bare of anything remotely suitable for seduction.  
  
***  
  
Dylan felt somewhat like the Pied Piper as he led his crew away from the Boadicca. He wondered briefly if he should grill them about following him from the bar, but he had a good idea why they had. He'd lecture the three, but had a feeling it would be nothing more than a waste of air.  
  
Once they had gone well beyond even a Nietzschean's hearing distance, he turned sharply on his heel. Everyone except Tyr fell back slightly. "Why don't the three of you go back to minding your own business? Tyr and I have a discussion to finish, without your assistance."  
  
"You're certainly no fun tonight." Beka said with a wry grin. She was thankful they had escaped another of Dylan's famous lectures, but she had been hoping to find out more of what was going on between him and Tyr.  
  
Harper elbowed Beka in a silent plea to shut up. He was perfectly content to take the out offered and head back to the bar. "Sure thing Dylan. We are outta here."  
  
Beka shot Harper a dirty look out of the corner of her eye. Damn, but he had sharp elbows. Besides, it wasn't as if Dylan was going to take them to task right now. He had as much as said so.  
  
Trance caught their little byplay and decided to ignore it as she linked her arms through theirs. "Come on, we won't get lost this time, the bar is just back that way."  
  
Dylan opened his mouth to comment and snapped it shut with a click. This fell under the list of things he neither wanted nor needed to know.  
  
He waited until he was sure they were indeed heading back to the bar before continuing on to the Maru. He was acutely aware of the silent Nietzschean on his right. Tyr had said nothing after a softly growled, 'I trust this is important,' as he drew even with him to leave the Boadicca behind. The silence continued until they were inside the Maru.  
  
After everything else that had happened, it seemed almost foolish to have yanked Tyr off a Nietzschean ship simply because he had suspected Tyr of making some kind of arrangement to double-cross him. He really didn't have so much as a shred of evidence to support such an idea.  
  
If it had been any other member of the crew, he reluctantly admitted to himself, he would have shrugged and thought nothing of them going onboard another ship for companionship. Sometimes it was impossible to get off-ship berthing during leave, and you ended up back at either your or your partner's quarters.  
  
Tyr was not just any member of his ship though, and it was so far out of character for him that it rang instant alarm bells. Maybe he hadn't overreacted, maybe he had. It was time to find out. "So Tyr, care to tell me what you were doing on that ship?"  
  
"I was invited for a sparring match." Tyr growled. He knew perfectly well that Dylan wanted a more complete answer, but he didn't feel that one was warranted. He also didn't feel like holding Dylan's hand and reassuring him.  
  
"Invited to a sparring match on a ship owned by a Nietzschean… Am I totally off base to suspect you of ulterior motives for accepting that invitation?" Dylan asked calmly. He knew that if he pushed too much, he would get nothing.  
  
"Of course I had other motives than the opportunity to pit myself against their ship's champion, and so display my prowess to a ship full of Nietzschean females." Tyr leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Would one of those ulterior motives happen to be the ship's champion herself?" Dylan asked, taking in Tyr's more relaxed body language.  
  
"I would be a fool not to have appreciated the opportunity to get closer to such an intriguing female." Tyr said, a little grin tugging at the side of his mouth.  
  
"Closer? Is that what they call it in this century? Tyr, I was standing right there at the end of the sparring match. I thought I had walked in on some bizarre Nietzschean mating ritual." Dylan said in disbelief at the understatement.  
  
Tyr could feel the blood heating his cheeks, and was glad he was not pale complected. In the Maru's lighting, the flush would not be visible as he was instantly presented with the mental picture of mating Regina. He shifted uncomfortably as blood rushed to other places as well. "Nietzscheans do not have bizarre mating rituals."  
  
"But you were asking for her surrender on more than one front." Dylan pressed.  
  
"And if I was? You are hardly in a position to object to how I spend my shore leave." Tyr evaded.  
  
"I am when it involves a potential diplomatic incident, or did you miss the conversation in the lift? She's adopted Jaguar Pride. The Matriarch thinks highly of her genes. If you were planning on just having a good time, her family may take it as an affront. If you were going to marry her, you would become part of one of the most powerful Nietzschean Prides." Dylan pointed out.  
  
"Both are possibilities." Tyr refused answer either point, or to bring to his attention the options Dylan had failed to mention. Of course, Dylan couldn't possibly know that Regina wasn't just Jaguar Pride, but the adopted daughter of Charlemagne's sister. Mating her would give him the backing of Jaguar Pride, without his offspring carrying that fop's genetic makeup.  
  
Bringing Kodiak Pride back from the ashes would be much easier if he had a true partner, a strong willed survivor, in a wife. If she were not offering to mate with him tonight, he would just have to display for her until she changed her mind.  
  
Dylan watched Tyr, at first waiting for him to say something more. 'Both are possibilities,' was not much of an answer to such a serious topic. After several minutes passed, it became apparent that he had no intention of making any further comments.  
  
His temper slipped a notch, and he pressed the issue. "You've never done casual sex Tyr, not once in the entire time I've known you. That alone would be enough to make me question. You refused Charlemagne's offer to marry one of his sisters, which would have given you the support of their clan. I don't see what has changed on that front. Regina is adopted Jaguar. Add to it the fact that you are going to great lengths to avoid answering those questions, and surely you can see why I don't buy it."  
  
"You do not know what I do with every minute that I spend away from the ship. For all you know, I have engaged in 'casual sex' with every willing woman between here and Antares." Tyr curled a lip.  
  
"I know more than you think. Besides, I have heard you go on about having sex without intending to procreate. A waste of genetic materials, I believe you called it. Do you want to know what I think is really going on here? I think you are making a deal with Callisto. You mate Regina and the crew kills us off. You get the Andromeda, which becomes the flagship for the Sabra-Jaguar fleet, and wipes out your old enemies. The Drago-Katsov will fall, your family will be avenged, and you will start breeding little Tyrs to help you shape the future in your image." Dylan had moved into Tyr's space as he voiced his suspicions.  
  
Tyr growled as Dylan invaded his space, and insulted him. It was the last straw. With his voice pitched low and venomous, he spat out, "I have had enough of your distrust. I have contributed a great deal to your dream of a New Commonwealth. My skills have been invaluable to you. I have saved your life and the lives of the entire crew on multiple occasions. Had I wanted you dead, I would not need to hide behind a woman to do it. In fact, there have been a great many times when your death was assured, had I not intervened. And this is how you would repay me? With doubt, scorn, and contempt? You persist in these paranoid delusions regarding my intentions, despite all evidence to the contrary. When do you intend to cease punishing me something that happened over two hundred and seventy years before I was even born? I am not Gaheris Rhade, and I am tired of being punished in his place."  
  
A muscle flexed in Dylan's jaw. "You are Nietzschean. The only reason I am still alive, if your statements are true, is because you need something from me. And don't you ever bring up Rhade to me, understand!?!"  
  
"What's the matter Dylan, too close to the truth for you? The self-styled man of justice is being unfair to his own crew, and we both know it." Tyr replied in a tone that could have frozen helium.  
  
Dylan's face shut down. "Don't think for one second that I don't know the truth about your nature. You will stab me in the back the moment it is expedient for you to do so."  
  
He stepped back and tauntingly, deliberately, walked backwards out of the Maru, keeping his eyes on Tyr the whole way. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: Ol' red eyes made me do it.  
  
Author's notes: Bless everyone for reviewing. Bina, your reviews are especially inspiring. Thanks! And don't forget to review more. (I'm greedy, aren't I?)  
  
  
  
The door opened with a quiet hiss that was completely covered by the sound of Gustav Holst's symphony, 'The Planets'. Callisto stepped inside, looking in confusion at the chaos. There were articles of clothing flung across every available inch of space. It looked like someone in a hurry had searched the room.  
  
Callisto drew her Gauss pistol, and scanned the quarters in case the searcher was still foolishly present. She edged around the bed and moved to check the half open clothes locker. It was big enough to hide a person, two if you were friendly. She flung the door open the rest of the way with one hand, pistol ready to fire in the other.  
  
The empty hangers shifted in the sudden breeze made by the rapid movement of the door. They rattled against one another mockingly. There were more signs of the rush job to be seen in the bottom of the locker. Clothing and shoes jumbled together without reason.  
  
A sudden noise from the bathroom spun Callisto around, pistol at chest height. Her finger tightened on the trigger as she waited, watching the door.  
  
"No, no, no, no! Ohh, this is hopeless!" Callisto was startled to realize the voice belonged to Regina.  
  
She eased off the trigger and holstered her firearm just as the door banged open, and Regina came out. She was pulling a green halter-top over her head and cursing under her breath. Callisto shook her head in confusion. What was going on?  
  
"I see I was right to be concerned when you didn't show up in medical. What the Hell happened in here?" Callisto asked as Regina dropped her arms and balled the top in a wad.  
  
Regina jumped. She had been so distracted; she hadn't heard Callisto come in. She glanced around at the disaster area that her room had become, and shrugged. "I couldn't decide what to wear."  
  
"Usually, as long as it matches and is practical, you don't care what you wear. Why has that suddenly changed? Could it be because of someone named for the Norse god of war and justice?" Callisto asked pointedly.  
  
"What would make you think that?" Regina bluffed. This conversation was exactly what she had been hoping to avoid. She had taken to long deciding what to wear, and blown her window of escape.  
  
"Captains have to see what's going on around them, and know their first officers very well. In this instance, I also have parental radar to assist me. Give it up Regina; you can't hide your interest in Tyr from me." Callisto scooted some of the clothes and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I wouldn't say it was difficult to ascertain that. I hit on him in the bar for Frigg's sake." Regina shrugged.  
  
Callisto narrowed her eyes, Regina invoking the goddess of marriage? Of course, her usual swearing of choice was 'Tyr's gut, may the ammo hold out' which could be confusing now. "Yes you did. You also moved on, however reluctantly, once you found out he was Nietzschean. With that in mind, I had assumed you meant not to act upon your attraction. Then I come in here and find you throwing clothes on and off like it's your first time being in public since you became fertile."  
  
"Surely I didn't make this big a mess that day?" Regina jokingly questioned as she looked around the room.  
  
"I think you did. I distinctly remember a bra dangling from where it caught on the sword you've always hung over the bed. This looks like it'll take the same amount of cleanup." Callisto chuckled heartily at the face Regina made at her.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, I can always count on you to remember things I'd safely forgotten." Regina grimaced.  
  
She started looking around at the clothes. Maybe something would magically appear in the mess that she hadn't seen the first time around. She was certainly no closer to figuring out what to wear than she had been fifteen minutes ago.  
  
Callisto correctly interpreted the hapless look and decided some advice was in order. "Why don't you wear the green dress? You've only worn it for one formal dinner, the one for the Shiarr trade pact agreement."  
  
"Don't you think it's a little, well, formal?" Regina asked.  
  
"Depends. If you're doing what I think you're doing, then no. It would be appropriate. It would also signify that you take this seriously." Callisto hoped that she was interpreting the signs correctly.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? It's not going to be serious on his part, and I'd look like a fool if I did." Regina shook her head in denial.  
  
"Why do you think it won't be serious on his part?" Callisto looked sideways at her, wondering what was going on in that head.  
  
"He hasn't displayed for me, we just made an agreement to meet. Nothing more, nothing less." Regina tried to keep her voice neutral, but the disappointment was still audible to the discerning ear.  
  
"Is that what you think? Regina please, pull your head out. The man saves your life in the bar, carries you all the way to the Boadicca, fights with you full out to display his skill in an area you consider important, then fights the raiders at your side. How much more of a display do you really need?" Callisto threw her hands in the air.  
  
Regina looked at her with hope. "Do you really think that's what he was doing?"  
  
"He asked you point blank if you were considering mating that human from the bar. He also asked if you would have looked favorably on the man if he had stayed and fought. I think that's why he stayed and risked being shot when we were attacked. He was displaying for you." Callisto said, trying to contain the urge to speak slowly and with small words.  
  
How could any Jaguar female be so ignorant about male behavior? Ok, to be fair, Regina spent most of her life on the Boadicca. They visited Jaguar Pride often, but never for long periods of time. Then add the fact that Regina was used to human men, who didn't want to mate, and it suddenly didn't seem so odd.  
  
Regina reached for the green dress to avoid Callisto's eyes. She knew very well she was being insecure. It wasn't like the human men she picked up. That was very casual, no commitment, no risk. If Tyr was displaying for her, he wanted more than just an opportunity to field strip his lance.  
  
Of course, Callisto could be wrong. Tyr was Kodiak, not Jaguar. The Kodiak had fallen long ago, and Tyr had grown up outside the Prides. He could have picked up the more human approach to sex. He may very well want to get laid without the commitment of a mating.  
  
Regina hesitated for a moment, and then slipped the dress on over her head. It fell around her in a soft cascade of emerald silk. No matter what the situation turned out to be when she arrived, there was no reason not to look her best.  
  
"Good choice." Callisto approved as Regina smoothed the dress over her hips. It was an excellent color for her. The simple lines of the dress were flattering and sophisticated.  
  
"I'm so glad you approve." Regina said dryly as she hunted for the totally impractical shoes that matched the dress.  
  
"You'd better be. I could make this very difficult for you if I didn't." Callisto held out a pair of dyed-to-match slingback heels with ankle wrap straps.  
  
Regina rolled her eyes and took the shoes from her outstretched fingers. "Why wouldn't you approve? I'm finally interested in a Nietzschean male, which should please you to no end."  
  
"Only if you come back wearing a helix on your arm will I be pleased to no end." Callisto felt the need to clarify.  
  
"I think you're getting a little ahead of the situation here. I am not going to just walk in there and offer him a helix band." Regina said in horror.  
  
"Why not? It is your right to offer. I do not think he will be inclined to refuse you. Remember that Nietzschean males want to be mated. It is very desirable to them, and it isn't unusual to offer the band after a short acquaintance. Especially if the situation has fortuitously displayed the prerequisite characteristics the female finds desirable in a mate. Which he has done, or you wouldn't be going anywhere near him." Callisto said calmly. Her daughter needed a crash course in what a true male desired, and she had a feeling she was about to get one.  
  
"All right, so I think he's perfect. That doesn't mean we'll be a mated pair by morning. We may not be anything. Don't get your hopes up. He has the right to refuse, even if I were to offer." Regina sighed, thinking about the last time she'd contemplated taking a mate. That had not worked out well at all.  
  
"Are you going to take the helix bands in case you're wrong, and he is willing to be your mate?" Callisto queried.  
  
Regina growled as she twisted her hair up in its habitual bun and anchored it with a pair of steel and malachite hairsticks. "You are the most persistent woman I know. The only way I'm taking those bands is if I can fit them in an overnight case. Then there's no pressure. If we both decide that's what we want, I can get them out."  
  
"Well, while you're packing things, don't forget to take your ship link. I want to be able to contact you at all times. Also, you're not leaving this ship without an escort. It has not escaped my notice that both attacks have centered on you." Callisto said firmly.  
  
"Yes Captain." Regina nodded resignedly. Just what she needed, an audience. On the other hand, she could make one of them carry her case. Just walking in these shoes was going to be enough of a handicap without the burden of a bag as well.  
  
"Ice, pull two off the security rotation and have them assigned to Regina. She will be leaving the ship in ten minutes." Callisto spoke into her link.  
  
"It shall be as you command, Captain." Ice replied.  
  
Regina stuffed a green singlet into the bag, a change of undergarments, normal boots, and then reached under the bunk for a small box. She really didn't know why she kept it, until now she had never thought to open it again.  
  
The golden helixes were a gift from Callisto on reaching sexual maturity. It had been a wonderful feeling, finally being accepted as an adult. She had been filled with the heady power of being a woman. How quickly that had faded underneath Machi's scorn.  
  
She opened the black case to find the helixes untarnished by time or memory. The bands really were beautiful, and the clasps were fashioned to look like the chimera she had chosen as her personal heraldic device. She lifted them from the box and wrapped them in a silk scarf. Then she set them in the bag and closed it. She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm as ready as I get."  
  
"It's about time." Callisto said, her tone implying that it had been years in coming.  
  
"Har har. Give me a minute to contact Tyr, then you can walk me out if you wish." Regina turned and shut herself in the bathroom.  
  
Callisto eyed the closing door with a grin. She was going to be a grandmother yet.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Regina keyed the whisker link, "Tyr?"  
  
"Regina" his voice was like honey, even through the link.  
  
"I am free of obligation for the evening. Shall I come to you, or are you still dealing with that security issue?" Regina said softly. She was trying to keep the fear that he was going to call the whole thing off from showing in her voice.  
  
Some of her insecurity must have made it through the link because Tyr's response was more detailed, "The security issue is as settled as it may be. Come as soon as it is possible for you to do so. I will be counting the minutes until your arrival."  
  
"Hopefully you will only need to count to ten." Regina smiled into the link.  
  
"One…" Tyr's reply was teasing.  
  
"Ok, I'm going! Demanding male." Regina chuckled as she opened the door.  
  
"You have no idea how demanding I can be." Tyr purred, the implication bringing a flush to her cheeks.  
  
Callisto heard the last part of the exchange and smiled even wider. She would be bouncing a grandchild on her knee in a year, she'd bet her last credit on it. 


	17. Chapter 17: Clarification

SITN17  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I could try this at home. Author's note: I know it's been an eternity, but FF.net has been down. Here is the new chapter; I hope it's been worth the wait.  
  
  
  
Regina and her entourage made it to the Eureka Maru with two minutes of the ten she had promised to spare. She paused to check her hair, and to smooth both hands down the dress. She really didn't dress up much, and she didn't want anything to be out of place. With the way the Universe had been treating her lately, it had been a great surprise not to be attacked en route. In a way, she had been hoping for it. Ambushes she knew how to deal with. Relationships she did not.  
  
"Quit fussing, you're beautiful." Alyxandra teased gently. She could see how nervous Regina was, and wondered at it. Her friend was not a shy, inexperienced woman. "Thanks. Tell Ice I promise not to leave the ship alone. I know the drubbing I'll take in the practice ring if I do." The redhead shook her head ruefully, and then took her bag from Alyxandra.  
  
"Will do, and remember, I want details." Alyx grinned impishly.  
  
"What, and have you perish with envy? Would I do that to you?" Regina smiled, nerves momentarily forgotten as she fell into the familiar verbal exchange with her friend.  
  
The second guard ignored them and continued to watch the perimeter. She was not so sure that the danger had ended with the capture of the mercenary unit.  
  
Alyx and Regina were still laughing when the hatch to the Eureka Maru opened. Tyr stood in the doorway, the light from inside the ship spilling around him. Both women fell silent in tribute to the sight. He had changed into dark brown silk pants that hung low on his hips. The silk teasingly clung and slid over his form as he padded on bare feet down the ramp. He was wearing a vest of matching fabric, left open to reveal an impressive torso. His hair had been set free to fall around his face, bringing attention to eyes dark with hunger.  
  
If he had any sense, he would have delayed their meeting until he had calmed down. His argument with Dylan had left him feeling raw and aggressive. He should have realized his mood would transfer to sexual aggression the moment he saw her. It was all he could do to leash his desires and extend a hand in courtesy, instead of sweeping her up and carrying her straight to the bedchamber.  
  
Regina felt an answering hunger rise up inside her from where it had been restlessly coiled. She moved to meet him, her eyes locked in silent communication with his. She could see that he had not reconsidered during their time apart. If anything, he had become more intent.  
  
Tyr waited for her at the end of the gangplank, watching her move. She stalked toward him like the great cat her Pride took its name from. She had let him know she wished to mate with him in that moment during the battle with the mercenaries. Now she was here, and her body language told him she had not changed her mind.  
  
His gaze was intense, and she could feel the restraint in the tension of the arm he extended to her. After a moment of hesitation, Regina took his hand instead of handing him her bag. She didn't want him to accidentally feel the Helix bands through the soft fabric. They were going to stay in reserve, so to speak, unless Tyr made it clear that he wanted this to be more than a port romance. She wasn't sure she could work up the nerve to propose, or cope with the rejection if the answer was no.  
  
The two turned and proceeded up the gangplank in silence. Tyr wondered what had caused the momentary hesitation and pain that had flickered through her eyes before she had reached for his hand. Although he had intended to take her bag for her, he was glad she had chosen to reach out to him instead.  
  
The outer hatch closed behind the two, leaving them alone at last. Regina realized she should say something; it was traditionally the woman's place to do so. She settled the bag a little more comfortably over her shoulder as she turned to face Tyr. As she did so, the bands clinked gently against one another.  
  
Tyr heard the faint contact of metal on metal, and felt a weight lift from him. He had wondered where the Helix case was. Her bag would have shown the outline of a box, but there had been none in evidence. So, his mate could be cautious in an unknown situation. Good, he had been a little concerned over her apparent disregard for survival during the firefight. Using their still-joined hands, he pulled her against him. His free hand cradled her face and he looked deep into her eyes. "I did not verbally declare my intentions earlier. I believe it would be best if I did so now, and saved any miscommunication. I have been in display for you. I want you as my mate. Does your presence here denote your acceptance, or did you come to see a further display?"  
  
"I think I should break away from the teachings of Jaguar Pride for a moment, and be as honest. I was impressed from the moment I saw you. Everything that has happened since we met has only increased my regard; I would be honored to mate with you. I did not realize, given our earlier conversation, that you felt the same. I did not perform any DNA compatibility tests, bring a DNA work-up, or have my implant removed." Regina said, not certain if she should bring up the implant. It emphasized the fact that she had been sexually active with others. That was probably not the best thing to be discussing right now, but it would keep her from conceiving. Not telling him could be worse.  
  
"If the Matriarch of Jaguar Pride found your DNA acceptable for adoption, I am sure it is exceptional. No force in the universe could have made her accept you, were it otherwise. The implant will have to be removed as soon as possible. I want children, and I must assume you do as well or you would not have brought it up." Tyr smiled as she nodded solemnly in agreement.  
  
"I wish to be your mate, the mother of your children." Regina said the formal words; glad to have a ritual to fall back on. She was so overwhelmed by her emotional response to his acceptance that she could not have thought of anything intelligent to say on her own.  
  
Tyr felt the words reverberate through his head. Such a simple phrase on the surface of things, but it held the power to reorder his universe. He was no longer alone. His plans for the future possessed concreteness, a reality, that they had lacked before. He lowered his head to pay homage to the lips that had uttered the traditional proposal.  
  
The kiss began gently, just a soft brush of lips. Regina's lips parted slightly in an invitation to deepen the embrace. Tyr took his time exploring her mouth, tasting her thoroughly. The hand that had been cradling her face moved to the back of her neck, and his other hand settled at the small of her back.  
  
Regina was vaguely aware of the bag slipping through her fingers as she responded to his embrace. She wrapped both arms around his shoulders, pressing herself into the hard line of his body. The contact brought a small sound from her throat, which Tyr echoed. The thin silk of her dress was no true barrier. She could feel the way his muscles bunched and moved as he picked her up without breaking the kiss.  
  
He carried her back toward the Maru's sleeping area, fleetingly grateful that he had the small ship memorized. His familiarity let him focus on the woman who was about to become his mate. 


	18. Chapter 18

SITN18  
  
Disclaimer: Do try this at home. Author's note: This is my last chapter for a few weeks. I am off to Florida and then Cincinnati. Will be home on the 31st.  
  
Once Tyr felt that he was close to the bunk, he let Regina slowly slide down his body. He enjoyed the glide of her skin against his; the feel of her cool silk dress slithering over his chest was an interesting counterpoint to their heated flesh. It was still a surprise to him how densely muscled she was, how much strength lay under that sleek ivory skin. Their children would have it too he knew, and the thought pleased him. She pleased him. He had chosen well.  
  
Regina pushed his vest over his shoulders and ran her hands over his well- muscled chest. He was beautiful, the epitome of masculine perfection. She couldn't seem to stop touching him. She wanted to memorize every muscle, catalog every inch of hard flesh. Her hands wandered as far as his waist, then slid around to stroke his back.  
  
Tyr pushed the straps of the dress to the side as he placed a series of gentle bites down her throat and across her shoulder. The bodice was too snug to give any further than the beginning of her bicep. With a growl of impatience, he hooked his fingers in the straps and pulled. The dress tore with a satisfying rip, splitting down the middle. He let the tattered silk drop down her arms to the floor and surveyed his handiwork with approval. Regina was left wearing nothing more than a dark green brassiere, bikini panties, and her high-heeled slingbacks.  
  
The distinctive sound of tearing silk, combined with the sudden coolness, brought Regina just enough out of the sensual haze that had enveloped her to realize that Tyr had just ruined her new dress. She shot him a dark look from under her lashes and decided that turnabout was fair play. Her hands trailed down from his shoulders, over his torso, and settled on his hips. She slid her fingers into the waistband, fully intending to return the favor. As she did, her knuckles brushed against his erection.  
  
The feel of him momentarily distracted Regina from her intentions, and she glided the palm of her hand over him. The feel of him under the silk sent a wave of heat through her. Tyr growled and arched against her hand. His reaction pleased her so much; she did it one more time before grabbing his waistband and jerking.  
  
The thin pants were not any better able to resist than Regina's dress had been, and they swiftly joined the green remnants. Tyr looked down in disbelief at the brown silk pooling around his ankles, then up at Regina. He smiled wickedly when he saw the look of near-awe on her face.  
  
She missed the look, being distracted by what she had unveiled. Tyr had been wearing nothing under the pants. He was now completely bare to her gaze. She had done him an injustice. He was not merely perfect; he was as much a god as his namesake. But looking was not enough. Her palms itched to touch the dark perfection before her. She reached out and stroked her hands over his hips and thighs. Her touch grew steadily bolder, until she held him in her hand. She measured him in her grasp and wondered how she was going to take him. She had never had a partner so well endowed, and it had been a very long time since she took a man to her bed. He threw back his head and grabbed her shoulders for support as she circled him with her hand. She caressed him, glorying in his unrestrained reaction. She had never been with a man who was so open and giving with his responses.  
  
Regina was driving him mad. Tyr let his hands follow her bra to the closure in the back. He found the clasp at the same moment Regina began to stroke him. His coordination abandoned him, and it took several seconds of fumbling to undo the series of hooks. The scrap of lace finally fell away, revealing snowy breasts with the palest pink tips. He brought his hands around to cup them, rolling his thumbs around the areolas.  
  
"Tyr, please." Regina whimpered as he bent down and flicked one nipple with his tongue. The sensation was incredible, but she wanted more. She arched up against his mouth, telling him without words what she needed.  
  
He knew what she wanted, but he only slid his lower lip across the hardened peak. Tyr found that she made the most intriguing sounds when he rubbed his closely cropped beard over her breast. He continued to alternate between textures until she sank one hand into his hair and growled.  
  
The growl ended with a gasp as Tyr finally took the aching tip in his mouth and drew on it strongly. Regina moaned as the sensations shot straight to her core. She wasn't sure how much more pleasure she could take before her knees collapsed. The answer turned out to be, not much. The hand in his hair tightened and she pulled him down with her onto the bed.  
  
Tyr was pressed against the full length of her; the only thing separating them was the thin satin undergarment Regina still wore. He rocked up enough to slide a hand between them. He tugged the last barrier to their mating down over her hips.  
  
Regina lifted up slightly and reached down to help push the underwear off. There was a moment when they caught on her shoes, and she realized with a start that she was still wearing them. She started to sit up to remove them, but Tyr was settling himself back between her thighs. All thoughts about shoes went right out of her head at the feel of him pressing for entry.  
  
Her scent called to him, the intoxicating aroma of an aroused female, beckoning him to take her as his mate. He slid the head into her, pushing slowly against the tight heat. She was wet and ready for his occupation, but it was still an incredibly tight fit. He worked his way deeper into her, sweat rolling down his body as he struggled not to give in to his instinct to thrust in to the hilt.  
  
Regina moaned under him, she had been right to wonder about taking him. It rode the line between pleasure and pain, but her body was slowly opening to him. Once he was seated completely within her, he paused. She could feel him throbbing within her and wondered what he was waiting for. After several moments she moved experimentally under him. Her body had adjusted enough that the movement sent ripples of pleasure through her.  
  
When he felt her arch against him and watched the pleasure move across her face, he knew he could finally let go. He began to thrust into her hard and fast, drinking in her cries of pleasure. When he felt her inner muscles clench around him, it was too much. He threw back his head and roared as his orgasm overtook him. 


	19. Chapter 19: You think I'm being an ass, ...

SITN 19  
  
Author's note: I know, I know, it's been a long time between chapters. If anyone cares, I've had Ren fests, one fashion show, and some emergency sewing for others to eat up my time. (The fashion show went very well however, even if I am saying so myself)  
  
  
  
Dylan straddled the first unoccupied barstool he saw and ordered a Jovian Sunspot. He was furious. How dare Tyr bring up Rhade to him? As if there was any similarity between the two, other than their racial heritage.  
  
Of course, that was the problem, wasn't it? That whole Nietzschean mindset was enough to drive him crazy. Why couldn't he have a nice normal crew, one that followed orders, didn't have personal agendas, wasn't tempted to eat other crewmembers, wasn't purple, and wasn't trying to kill him off to take his ship?  
  
"So, how'd the 'talk' go?" Beka slid into the open space beside him and cocked an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"It went..as well as could be expected." Dylan gritted his teeth as he added 'a crew that respected his privacy' to the list.  
  
"Since I don't see any blood or scorch marks, I'm assuming you stopped short of trying to kill each other, which means it went better than I expected." Beka teased cheerfully before tossing back her drink.  
  
"You really thought we were going to go at it?" Dylan pulled the little plastic sword out of his drink, sucked the bits of fruit off, and stabbed the air with it for emphasis.  
  
"Actually, I did. The testosterone was off the charts. The way you both were thumping your chests and grunting, I figured it was inevitable." Beka raised her empty glass and caught the bartender's eye, signaling she needed a refill.  
  
"I was not thumping my chest, or grunting." Dylan protested.  
  
"Sure sounded like it to me." Beka raised one eyebrow, disbelief blatant in her tone.  
  
"Ok, so maybe I was a little short with everyone. But in my defense, I feel I should point out we were nearly been killed by a band of Nietzschean mercenaries." Dylan slung his arm out, nearly stabbing Beka with the plastic blade he still held.  
  
"And." Beka prodded, knowing there was more to it than that. That sort of thing was actually becoming pretty common, scarily enough.  
  
"And Tyr. Being Tyr." Dylan stabbed the tiny sword through his drink napkin.  
  
"What does that mean, exactly? Tyr being Tyr." Beka gave Dylan a penetrating look.  
  
After being a Captain for so long, it was difficult for her to take the backseat and let Dylan and Tyr continue to butt heads. If they had been crewing for her she'd have insisted they straighten it out. Unfortunately she didn't have the position or authority on Andromeda. Being first officer seemed to mean that she was to mind the store, and occasionally be nominally in charge of certain missions. Any suggestions she made about them settling their differences and come to an understanding, or at least a better working relationship, had been shot down faster than an Inari trading vessel in Drago-Katsov space.  
  
Dylan looked up from shredding his napkin. "I suppose you think I was being an ass."  
  
"Yes I do. You know, considering that you came from a time when Humans and Nietzscheans lived together, I would have expected you to be able to see Tyr as an individual. Instead you act like he is the Nietzschean stereotype, and incapable of being anything other than arrogant, self absorbed, untrustworthy, who only watches out for himself. Sure, Tyr will make a virtue out of necessity if he can. I'm not averse to getting something for myself out of a deal either, but you don't see it in the same light." Beka pointed out, wondering if she was getting through to him.  
  
"That's because it is different. You would never do anything that would put the ship or crew at risk." Dylan protested.  
  
"What about Hegemon's Heart? Or how about my Flash addiction?" Beka gave two glaringly evident examples of what she meant.  
  
"You haven't touched Flash in a long time. I'm proud of you for defeating the addiction. What about Hegemon's Heart? You succeeded admirably in making the switch." Dylan smiled as he remembered the kiss she'd used as a cover to pass him the Heart.  
  
"Dylan, I'll be a Flash addict until the day I die. One moment of weakness and I'll be taking it again. If Tyr had been the one taking Flash, you wouldn't have been anywhere near as supportive. You know it, and I know it. As far as the switch you say I handled so well, Hawkins made me a sweet offer. I was tempted to keep the real Heart and take him up on the deal. It had great fringe benefits you know." Beka paused as the bartender returned with her drink.  
  
"I know that you are far to strong willed to be defeated by a drug. I also know that however tempted you were during the entire business with the Heart, in the end you did the right thing. You would never have left with Hawkins. You don't make deals with unscrupulous characters, unlike Tyr." Dylan shook his head, Beka was really clutching at straws in her attempt to paint Tyr in a better light.  
  
"When you met me, I was trying to steal your ship out from under you for a Nightsider. My brother wrote the book on being unscrupulous, and my Uncle Sid edited the damn thing." Beka took a sip of her drink and examined him over the rim. Dylan was deep in the throes of denial, and she didn't understand why.  
  
"Beka, you were the first person to suggest that they leave the ship. I've seen Andromeda's logs. As far as your brother and uncle are concerned, you are not responsible for your family. That's not something you get to choose." The look Dylan gave Beka clearly said he didn't understand why they were having this discussion.  
  
"Ok, so I can't pick my family. Well, neither can Tyr. Hell, he can't even talk to his family because they're all dead. You know, that's one thing you two have in common. You've both lost everyone and everything you ever knew in a single day, your entire lives were destroyed by betrayal. I know Tyr admired you in the beginning for the way you refused to let your circumstances break you, but you've done everything in your power to destroy any camaraderie that could have come from his admiration."  
  
"Admiration doesn't mean anything except that he'll feel doubly proud of himself for defeating a worthy opponent." Dylan shot back.  
  
"What has Tyr done to make you think he'll betray you? He hasn't done a damn thing wrong." Beka threw up her hands and wondered why she was even trying. She got the same reaction every time.  
  
"Only because it is not currently in his best interest to do so. Tyr is always looking at the long game. If I hadn't made contingency plans, he'd have done his best to see me dead. Remember how the Mandau Pride came after us shortly after we left Topeka Drift?" Dylan paused to see if Beka was with him.  
  
"Yes, we had been on a supply run for parts. The Andromeda had been badly damaged from the battle with the Worldship." Beka nodded, not seeing where he was going with this, but willing to listen.  
  
"They were after Tyr because he didn't hold up his end of some deal they had made, or so they said. But the first thing Tyr did once he had been left unobserved was to clean out the munitions locker and take it to his 'enemies'. For a long time it was a move that didn't make sense to me." Dylan paused to highlight the amount of thought he had devoted to the issue.  
  
"You and me both." Beka agreed. She had been livid when she'd discovered the cabinet cleaned out, but her first thought had been that Tyr was using them in a high-risk endeavor to destroy the Mandau on his own. He tended to sneak off and take care of business he knew Dylan was too principled to handle. Especially business that would come back and bite them in the ass otherwise.  
  
"For a while I thought he had decided to use them to distract the squorms, but there is another possibility. What if they were supposed to kill me? Tyr appears totally guiltless over my demise. He uses the Magnetic Accelerator to slingshot the Maru back into space, where Andromeda sits dead in the water. He promotes himself to captain. If Andromeda objects to Tyr taking over, he has the best chance he'll ever have of defeating her and either wiping her core or having her rewritten." Dylan snapped the tiny blade off at the hilt as he drove it into the scarred surface of the bar.  
  
"You really think Tyr arranged all of that?" Beka looked at him in shock. 


	20. Chapter 20: Maybe I owe Tyr an apology

SITN20  
  
  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." Dylan examined the broken hilt in his hand, rather than look at Beka.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up." Beka's voice had that mock- chipper tone it only possessed when she was at her most sarcastic.  
  
"I realize it stretches the bounds of probability, but Tyr could have managed it. Before you go defending him again, please remember that I served with Rhade for a long time. I never had so much as an inkling of the betrayal coming. Well, not until he started shooting anyway." Dylan laughed depreciatingly at himself.  
  
"So, you're still punishing yourself for not seeing through Rhade's deception by refusing to trust Tyr." Beka crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
"It's not that simple, Beka. I start thinking of him as a friend, and then I remember what I'm doing. I'm trying to rebuild a Commonwealth that fell because Nietzscheans attacked it from within. Rhade's betrayal was deeply personal and painful, but it isn't the only reason I am wary of placing too much trust in Tyr." Dylan pointed out, feeling vindicated.  
  
"That's a load of crap. Harper has better reasons than you to hate all Nietzscheans, but he trusts Tyr." Beka raised an eyebrow, wondering how Dylan was going to react. She'd never pushed him this hard about Tyr before.  
  
"Harper is an engineer, he will never have to make command decisions where he will have to rely on Tyr. He can afford to misplace his trust." Dylan  
  
"Hello, Beka to Dylan, Tyr died for Harper on Machen Alpha. I seriously doubt his trust has been misplaced. You need to take a long hard look at why you treat Tyr the way you do. I don't care if you tell me what you discover or not, but you should do it before you drive a wedge between the two of you that cannot be removed." Beka grabbed her drink, slid off the barstool, and pushed into the crowd.  
  
Dylan watched her go, then turned back to his drink. Had he been overreacting? Beka was right about one thing; Tyr had died for Harper. That was hardly the 'survival first' behavior of your typical Nietzschean. Perhaps he had been judging Tyr more harshly than he deserved.  
  
It was hard to separate his feelings for Tyr from his feelings for Rhade. In that respect both Tyr and Beka had been right. He genuinely liked Tyr, which was why he worked so hard to maintain a distance between them. Being best friends with a Nietzschean simply meant they didn't have very far to reach when they plunged the knife in your heart.  
  
Dylan froze with his drink halfway to his lips. Is that what Beka meant? He hadn't really dealt with how he felt about Rhade's betrayal; he'd just thrown himself into action to avoid thinking about everything he'd lost. Then, when something happened to remind him, like his occasional camaraderie with Tyr, he did his best to make sure the situation didn't happen again. That way, he didn't have to deal with it. It was much easier to rebuild the Commonwealth than examine his feelings.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, he owed Tyr an apology. He downed the remainder of his drink and headed toward the exit. 


	21. Chapter 21: Control issues

SITN21 b  
  
  
  
  
  
They both were still trying to get their breath back, chests heaving slightly from their recent exertions. Regina met Tyr's eyes, but it was difficult. She kept them half lidded, hoping to hide the fact that she was shaken to the core of her being. She felt claimed, possessed. It was not something she had ever experienced with her human lovers, and she found it satisfying and frightening in equal measure.  
  
Tyr leaned back on his forearms and gazed down at his mate. Her lips were slightly swollen from his attentions, her hair flowed over the pillow and around her torso like a river of fire, and her eyes were as mysteriously slumberous as that of any feline. He felt his body begin to harden again, just from looking at her. He tipped her face up, intending to kiss her, but what he saw in her eyes stopped him.  
  
Her eyes were opaque, reminding him of jade, instead of the blazing emerald of their first union. She was keeping some part of herself back, and he wasn't sure he cared for it. Tyr's understanding of his partner was too new to extend far enough to help him comprehend what was going on behind the shuttered look. "Regina, why do you hold back from me?"  
  
"I." Regina paused for a long moment, while she considered several plausible falsehoods, and finally settled on telling the truth. "I was shaken by my response to you, by the way I dropped all my defenses and surrendered. I've never done that before, not ever. Having it happen with someone I've known for less than a standard day, well, that made it even more unnerving."  
  
"Of course you let your defenses down; you are my wife. If you cannot trust me with yourself, how could you trust me to be a father to our children?" Tyr asked, tamping down the flash of rage that came hard on the heels of the thought of her with another. After all, by her admission, none of them compared favorably against his performance.  
  
Regina watched the emotions flicker in his eyes, almost to fast to read. There had been surprise, rage, and then an overweening smugness. He clearly didn't understand, and she wasn't sure she could explain it to him, but she gave him points for realizing something was wrong. "But Tyr, I am not yet truly your wife. We have skipped a few fairly important things. You declared that you had been in display for me, I chose you, and then we were in bed. At no time have you said that you accepted, and the helixes are still where I dropped my bag."  
  
"I would have thought my unconstrained response to your proposal would have shown you that I accepted." Tyr said self- depreciatingly. Was that what was bothering her? He found it difficult to assimilate. He would never have made a declaration if he had not intended to accept.  
  
"Well, a few years ago I had a little misunderstanding with a Jaguar male. I grew up with him, knew him, or so I thought. It makes me disinclined to accept our sudden relationship as permanent and binding without hearing it from you." Regina shook her head slightly.  
  
"What kind of misunderstanding?" Tyr growled as visions of his mate being mistreated swam through his head.  
  
"It's not as bad as what you're thinking. I thought he had been displaying for me, and I offered him my Helix. He told me he thought taking a Non-Nietzschean wife would jeopardize his chances for being chosen again." Regina gave him an edited version of the discussion, not wanting to enflame the situation any further.  
  
"His reasoning was obviously flawed. I suggest you cease using his actions as a measure for mine," Tyr gently reproached her as he stroked a thumb along her jaw, aware of how painful the rejection of one's peers could be. He had a long experience with that form of rejection himself. Nothing like being the last of your Pride to make your genes suspect.  
  
"You must admit it would be very easy for you to walk away in the morning, without so much as your word to bind you." Regina almost choked on the statement, saying it seemed to make her fears more real, not less.  
  
"Do you think my commitment to you is less for being unspoken? Would I be here with you now if I did not have every intention of wearing your Helix? I will wear it, and proudly. You are a survivor, strong, resourceful, intelligent, beautiful, and your crew follows where you lead without question. I would be a fool to reject your offer." Tyr pulled her down for a kiss.  
  
Regina enjoyed the kiss almost as much as his words, which had been a balm to her wounds. When they came up for air, she breathed against his lips, "When you put it that way it makes sense. I guess it's just that most of my experience with Nietzscheans has been with males from my Pride. They seem torn between my status and my origins, and never quite know what to do with me."  
  
"I would not think that it would be difficult to figure out what to do with you. So much for the vaunted intelligence enhancements of Jaguar Pride's breeding program." Tyr teasingly replied as he kneaded one of her breasts, his thumb rolling her nipple.  
  
"Ohhhh, Tyr. I can't think when you do that." Regina panted, her forehead resting against his.  
  
"Then don't think. They were obviously not Alpha enough to understand what an incredible female you are. Their loss is my gain, and certainly not worthy of another moment of our time. Besides, I believe we have more pressing matters currently at hand, wife." Tyr let his hands slide down her back to her buttocks, settling her against his burgeoning erection.  
  
Regina felt him pushing against the juncture of her thighs, and her eyes widened in surprise. This was something else she'd never experienced. Heard about, certainly. Women talked, and the few females onboard who had arrangements with Nietzschean beta males had a great deal to say on the subject. She had always thought they were exaggerating, but perhaps they hadn't been. "Doesn't take you long to reload, does it?"  
  
"At the hands of one such as yourself, no." Tyr chuckled as she pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle him.  
  
"You did say you would be willing to loan me your lance, if I ever had need of it again. Does that offer also extend to your Gauss rifle?" Regina gave him a very feminine smile. She simply couldn't compare it to a forcelance now that she'd seen what he was packing.  
  
"My Gauss rifle? I suppose so. Do you have need of it?" Tyr raised his eyebrow and tried not to smile back. He was flattered, even though he realized Regina couldn't possibly know that Dylan had a running joke about the phallic comparison of certain High Guard 'equipment'. He half hoped she would make some comment in front of the captain; the look on Hunt's face would be priceless.  
  
"I need it," Regina purred. She guided him to her entrance with a firm but gentle hand. This time she meant to be in control, to possess him as he had possessed her.  
  
"Then it is yours." The teasing tone disappeared from Tyr's voice at the husky demand. With her now above him, he could see that there were marks of passion on her pale flesh. Whisker burn highlighted several areas he had paid particular attention to, areas he intended to taste again. Would her nanobots heal such superficial damage? He rather hoped they wouldn't, as it pleased and excited him to know she carried his marks on her body.  
  
Regina slowly lowered herself onto Tyr's erection, watching as he strained to remain still under her. She braced herself on his chest and began a series of steady, shallow strokes. At first she was taking in perhaps half his length, partly to allow herself time to adjust to the angle, partly to drive him crazy. She began to gradually deepen the thrusts, watching his face intently as she did so.  
  
She was driving him mad. Tyr reached behind his head to grasp the head rail of the bed. The cool metal felt wonderful to his overheated flesh. He clenched his hands around it as if it were his own self-control he was hanging on to. He had already surrendered his control of the situation. It was unusual to have such a strong understanding of the other so quickly, but he knew without a word that this time was to be at Regina's determination.  
  
Not that he minded that. Regina made a very erotic picture above him; with her red hair falling behind her like a frame for her slowly undulating snowy skin. It was a stark contrast to his dark flesh, which was slowly filling her. His gaze traveled up, lingering on her breasts appreciatively, before returning to her face. She was watching him with open pleasure.  
  
Regina waited until Tyr's gaze returned to hers before taking him completely into her. She lowered her head to catch his moan with her lips, and then rose back up to where she had an unobstructed view. It was worth appreciating. His hair spread across the bed, nearly as long as hers. His eyes were the color of Dubhdaran honeywine, and look in them was twice as intoxicating.  
  
His mouth was temptation incarnate. She hastily moved her gaze lower, before she gave in to the urge to nibble that full lower lip. Tyr's muscles, sharply delineated, gleamed with sweat. He was so incredibly handsome like this. She leaned forward just a little so that she could watch his flesh sliding in and out of hers.  
  
Tyr watched her gaze move down his body, enjoying the pleasure it was giving her. When Regina shifted to watch their bodies merge, he could hear her heartbeat and breathing accelerate. It was obvious that she found the view as exciting as he had. As soon as she gave a soft cry of pleasure, his hips rose off the mattress in response. He couldn't contain the urge to deepen their union.  
  
When his hips surged under hers, Regina could only hold on. Actually watching him, coupled with the feel of him so deep inside her, shattered her control. Both froze in place for a long moment, savoring the feeling, and then Regina began to grind her hips against him with abandon. She couldn't take it slow and easy any longer. She rode him hard, taking everything he had to give and demanding more.  
  
The metal rail was no longer cool in his grasp, but he held on to it anyway. It was now serving as a platform for support, instead of a reminder for restraint. Tyr braced against it as his hips arched into hers. She was incredible, wild and elemental. He knew that protocol demanded that he wait for her pleasure, but his control was shredding rapidly under her demands.  
  
"Come for me. I want to watch," Regina leaned down and breathed against his ear before biting his throat.  
  
The verbal and physical stimulus was his undoing. Tyr felt the orgasm take him, bowing his spine upward. Brilliant light burst behind his eyes and he shook, aware that she was watching everything.  
  
Seeing Tyr thrash under her as he came pushed Regina over the edge. She felt her inner muscles clench rhythmically, suspecting in her heart that if she had removed her implant she would be pregnant right now. For surely this is what creation should be like. 


	22. chapter 22: And I thought the silk was s...

SITN22  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the delay, but I received a chemical burn to my eye, and couldn't get on the computer at all for two weeks. (Doctor's orders, unfortunately) I'm still not supposed to be online for more than thirty minutes a day because of eyestrain issues, so this is kinda short.  
  
  
  
Tyr woke from his light doze when he felt the bed move under him. Regina was getting out of bed. He rolled over to face her and said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I am going for my bag. I can see you're exhausted, but I'd really like to get the formalities taken care of. I don't think I will be able to rest easy until you're wearing my Helix." Regina shook her head as she looked down at the remnants of her green dress. Until she retrieved her bag she didn't have any clothes either. She reached for the sheet that had found it's way to the floor at some point during the evening and wrapped it around her like a sarong.  
  
"It was my impetuousness that caused you to drop your satchel. Please, stay. I will retrieve it for you." Tyr offered as he slid out of bed.  
  
Regina couldn't think of a reason not to let him, especially when this alternative gave her such an excellent view. She watched as he strolled over to a locker, pulled out a pair of leather pants, and began to pull them on.  
  
Tyr slid the leather slowly up his body, enjoying both the texture and the hunger in Regina's eyes. He lingered over the lacing that closed the leather over his groin, hearing her breath catch when he finished and ran a hand caressingly back over the closure. He reached for his weapons belt, and settled it low over his hips. He buckled it and adjusted the holsters so that they made an excellent frame for his attributes. He looked up at her, awaiting her response to his display.  
  
"Mmm, and I thought the silk was sexy.As good as the leather pants look on you, I can't wait to get you back out of them." Regina purred in approval when he finished. She had involuntarily moved closer to him during his reverse striptease, and she had to fight back the urge to see how he felt under the leather.  
  
Tyr threw back his head and laughed. "These pants aren't as easy to destroy as the silk ones were. Although you are welcome to try."  
  
"I may well do that, just as soon as you return." Regina smiled and flexed her fingers. Comment notwithstanding, she intended to take those pants off just as slowly as they'd gone on. No, slower.  
  
"Then I suppose I had best not linger in the corridors." Tyr replied, still smiling at the memory of her rather egalitarian method of removing his last pair of trousers. "It would be a waste of time that could be better spent in other endeavors." Regina agreed as she smoothed a hand down the thin sheet covering her. Two could play at the temptation game.  
  
Tyr strode out of the crew quarters feeling more relaxed and content than he had in years. Even when he had mated with Freya there had still been a very heightened level of alertness he had been forced to maintain, given the situation.  
  
He hadn't thought about Freya in a long time. It had pained him to leave her, even if she had belonged to a Pride that had betrayed the Kodiak. She had chosen him, had been the first Nietzschean female to recognize his genetic superiority. He had not received any communication from her, so he had to assume she had repudiated him and aborted their child.  
  
That was the greatest source of regret for him really. He knew she had been pregnant when he set off the charges that destroyed their Ion cannon. For a moment he had debated calling Hunt's bluff. Even if Dylan had let the ship go up, his DNA would have lived on. If he had thought for one second that his child would have been raised in an acceptable manner he might have risked it, but he had not been overly impressed with the Orcas lifestyle or philosophy.  
  
He wondered if Dylan had actually thought there was any chance Orca Pride would accept his offer of protection, or if he had known that Guderian would refuse when he had forced his hand. Tyr had known what Guderian would say, and knew it for the foolishness it was. He should have taken the protection of the Commonwealth. Under it's sheltering wing, Guderian could have easily built his Pride up into a force to be reckoned with. Instead they had been scattered to the stars, their strength broken.  
  
It had served to illustrate to Tyr that something was wrong with the Nietzschean mindset. An entire Pride bested by six humanoids and a warship, all because they couldn't see any farther than their next mating. It was not a mistake he intended to make, and it wasn't even going to be an issue for his offspring. They would learn to see the long game, right from the beginning. What good winning a battle if it loses you the war?  
  
Tyr ended his musing when he reached the entryway. He leaned down to pick up Regina's bag just as the Maru's hatch opened. Staying low to present a smaller target, he plucked the satchel up with his off hand while pulling his forcelance from its holster with the other. He aimed it at the intruder, who was nothing more than a tall silhouette with the docking lights behind him. 


	23. Chapter 23: The apology, sort of

SITN23  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it's been a while. Life has conspired to keep me away from the computer. Stupid RL. Admittedly, I was also not in the mood, considering how this season has been going. Thank you to the wonderful people who have pestered me to get back on the horse and write. Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, sometimes it is your enthusiasm alone that keeps me going.  
  
  
  
Dylan froze as the distinctive sound of a forcelance powering up reached his ears. The difference in the lighting between the port and the interior of the ship had left him momentarily unable to see anything but dark shapes. As his eyes adjusted, he realized Tyr had drawn down on him. He raised his hands in surrender, "Easy there Tyr. It's just me."  
  
Tyr gave Hunt a long considering look then let the lance power down. He uncoiled from his combat crouch and holstered his weapon, "After our previous conversation, I had not thought to see you again this evening."  
  
"Yeah well, about that." Dylan paused and rubbed the back of his neck. He was uncertain how to proceed, and more than a little embarrassed by his behavior.  
  
"Yes?" Anasazi was not letting him off the hook. He was due an explanation and an apology. Tyr leaned back against the Maru's bulkhead and crossed his arms, waiting for Dylan to continue.  
  
"I was out of line." Hunt finally said, looking as if he would rather be anywhere but here.  
  
"Yes you were." Tyr agreed calmly, and then raised an eyebrow in silent question.  
  
Dylan, no stranger to Anasazi's looks, replied, "You were right. I do doubt you because you are Nietzschean. Happy now?"  
  
"Not really, but it is a start." Tyr uncrossed his arms and straightened.  
  
"A bigger start than you know. When the Nietzscheans betrayed the Commonwealth I lost my family, my friends, my fiancé.Hell, I lost an entire civilization. The only thing I have left from that time is the Andromeda, and when we met you were trying to take even her away from me." Dylan gave a bitter half-smile, more of a grimace really.  
  
"The Andromeda is not a 'her' Dylan, 'it' is a warship." Tyr felt compelled to point out.  
  
"The A.I. is programmed to appear female. I think I can safely use 'her' as a pronoun when referring to the ship." Hunt riposted.  
  
"Justify your fixation however you will Dylan." Anasazi rolled his eyes. In some ways he wished Harper had never built the ship's avatar, it seemed to further Hunt's tendency to treat Andromeda like a woman.  
  
"Her, it, call Andromeda what you will, but you were trying to take my ship." Dylan's eyes flashed with annoyance.  
  
"Because it was what I was contracted to do, it was strictly business. I must confess I admired and identified with you, even as I did my job. The sheer force of will it takes to go on when your world is lost is considerable. There are not many who possess it. I found my admiration was getting in the way of my work. Well, that and a certain dislike for my employer." Tyr shook his head slightly, remembering Gerentex.  
  
"How did you end up working for him anyway?" Dylan asked, for they had ever seemed an odd pairing to him.  
  
"Money, an obscene amount of money." Tyr clarified.  
  
"Ah." Dylan felt he should have seen that answer coming.  
  
"It certainly wasn't his good looks." Tyr permitted himself a small smile.  
  
"So that's why you agreed to work for me? I was better looking?" Dylan teased.  
  
"It would have been difficult for you to look worse." Anasazi replied in kind.  
  
"Surely, if looks were your criteria, you should have offered to work for Beka. She has me beat hands down in that department." Hunt chuckled.  
  
Tyr, remembering that he had offered to back Captain Valentine after mere days of serving with Dylan, did not laugh.  
  
Hunt correctly interpreted the silence, "Tyr, you didn't?"  
  
"Your behavior was not good for my continued survival. Perhaps you will recall those hours skimming the corona of a sun while an unidentified ship tried to destroy us? Harper dropping from radiation poisoning while you lied and said everything was fine?" Anasazi pointedly did not bring up the fact that the unknown ship had forced them to retreat twice.  
  
"Hey, we got out of that alright." Dylan was mildly affronted.  
  
Tyr was ready to give a scathing reply when the green satchel in his hand beeped. After a moment it beeped again.  
  
The sound drew Dylan's eyes to the bag, which he had not really noticed before. "What is that?"  
  
"Regina's ship link, I would assume." Tyr turned to take it to her as it beeped again, louder this time.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Regina is onboard?" Dylan's voice went up in astonishment.  
  
Tyr ignored him and headed for the berth, the period between beeps decreasing until it was almost a constant summons by the time he reached his destination.  
  
"What is it?" Regina was sitting up in bed, having heard the ship link's distinctive sound long before Tyr had entered the room. The sheets were pooled around her waist, leaving her upper body bare, save where her scarlet tresses fell. Her lips were swollen from his earlier attentions, and the passion marks still glowed against her pale skin.  
  
Tyr paused a moment, admiring the view, before tossing Regina her satchel. "I believe someone from the Boadicca is hailing you."  
  
Regina pulled the bag open and rummaged around inside until she retrieved the device. The moment it was clear of the cloth, she thumbed the button to establish a connection. "This is Chimera, go ahead."  
  
"Chimera, the Huntress has asked me to tell you that Bellepheron is looking for you and that Mercury bears ill tidings." The voice that responded was almost musical.  
  
The message was obviously some kind of code, and the message galvanized Regina. She threw back the covers and stood as she listened. Tyr heard Dylan's footsteps echoing on the deck plates and moved to block him from coming into the room. He did not want Hunt to see Regina unclothed.  
  
"I understand Euphrosine. Chimera out." Regina tossed the link on the bed and began to get dressed.  
  
"Bellepheron and Mercury?" Tyr asked as he held up one hand to signal to Dylan to keep quiet.  
  
"Bellepheron means that I am the primary target, and Mercury refers to a messaging system we use when we do not know if we have communication integrity. I will need to use your ship's comm. I should have a more detailed information packet waiting for me under my secondary account." Regina zipped her jumpsuit and buckled on her weapon belt.  
  
She picked up the larger of the Helix bands and hesitated. Regina looked up at Tyr, "This is hardly the way I imagined I would do this."  
  
"I suspect that our life will be filled with things we never imagined." Tyr smiled understandingly as his hand cradled her face.  
  
"Start as you mean to go on, huh?" Regina smiled back wryly.  
  
"That would be my recommendation." Anasazi's thumb traced her cheek as he spoke.  
  
"So be it, Husband." Regina snapped the Helix closed over Tyr's bicep, and then she picked up hers.  
  
Tyr stroked a hand over his band, as if to make sure it was real. He touched Regina's with the same reverence, "You will not regret choosing me, Wife."  
  
Dylan stood flabbergasted in the entryway, watching his Weapons Officer land them in the middle of what was sure to be a diplomatic incident. 


	24. Chapter 24: Interesting News

Sitn24  
  
Hunt stood mute for several moments, unable to believe what he was seeing. Had Tyr lost his mind? He couldn't have known this woman for more than a standard day, tops. To make matters worse, Regina was adopted Jaguar, a Pride Dylan trusted about as far as he could space-walk without a suit.  
  
"Tyr, what exactly are you doing?" Dylan's voice returned on a rush of anger.  
  
"Why, waiting for your warm and heartfelt congratulations, of course." The sarcasm was thinly veiled, and the challenge was clear. Dylan could like it or lump it, and Tyr really didn't care which option Hunt chose.  
  
Regina watched the two alpha males posture, realizing they must have had a delicately balanced relationship to work together without attempting to kill each other, one that had just tipped rather precariously. She didn't know enough about their regular interactions to help put things back on a more even footing, so she decided to redirect their attention. "There will be time enough for pleasantries later. Right now I need to use the comm. Someone wants me dead, remember?"  
  
It got the reaction she desired from Tyr, who brushed by Dylan saying, "The comm is in the cockpit area."  
  
Regina followed her mate down the hall, taking the opportunity to look around. She had not seen any of it the first time; all her attention had been focused elsewhere. It was very functional, obviously a salvage vessel. It showed signs of regular repairs, which was only to be expected in a ship of this age. Honestly, the engineer must be a genius to keep the vessel running, and parts must be a real bitch to find.  
  
The cockpit area was more of the same blend of old and new equipment cobbled together. There was a pair of fuzzy dice hanging from a support beam over the pilot's chair, and Regina wondered who had hung them there. She smiled briefly at the swinging bit of whimsy before turning her attention to the station Tyr was standing over.  
  
Anasazi moved over slightly, giving Regina room to join him. She leaned against him because she could, not because she needed more space, reveling in the fact that he was hers. She entered the local directory for the port and entered the personals section.  
  
Tyr gave a small start of surprise as his wife entered the alternative dating section and accessed the account of a bisexual dominatrix named SisterMary, who's bio and image were rather graphic. SisterMary had a great many messages in the queue, but Regina only ran a virus check on the most recent one, from someone going by the name of BadKitty.  
  
"Would you have looked here?" Regina asked cheerfully as Tyr stiffened beside her.  
  
"No, I would not have. I assume BadKitty is Callisto?" Tyr conceded her point with good grace.  
  
"You are correct. Now let's see what kind of intelligence she has for me." Regina said as the system registered the message as clean.  
  
"Regina, our guest of honor has chosen to impart several pieces of information to us. Interestingly enough, the attack in the bar and the assault on our ship was organized with only one goal, to kill you. Do not return to the Boadicca. They have deployed nanobots coded from the DNA they retrieved from your blood, which have attached themselves to the hull. We can scour them from Boadicca's hide during lift-off, but that means you would need to find another way to reconnect with us. We simply don't have the equipment necessary to build counteragents on board."  
  
Callisto paused for a moment, then her lips quirked up in a smile, "Not that Diane isn't trying. I think she's taking this very personally. Send a reply as soon as you get this, I will be waiting"  
  
The viewscreen went black as the transmission ended, then a small menu appeared with several options. Regina hesitated over the panel, and then turned to Tyr, "When is the Maru planning to lift?"  
  
"The last of the supplies are due to be loaded tomorrow. We had planned to leave the following morning, but that is hardly relevant. You are my wife now. Surely you don't think I am going to let you continue to place yourself in potentially hazardous situations?" Tyr asked, his tone grating a touch arrogant on feminine ears.  
  
Dylan, having been engaged, winced. He knew that look. Regina was about to let Tyr have it with both barrels. 


	25. A Minor Skirmish

SITN 26  
  
"You will not what?" Regina's voice was deceptively soft. Not only was she from a matriarchal society, but she was also her ship's first officer. No one LET her do anything. Except, perhaps, the captain.  
  
"I said, I will not allo-" Tyr was cut off as Dylan was suddenly seized by a coughing fit, which sounded suspiciously like he was trying to say something. It reminded him of Harper's 'Bullshit' cough, except it sounded more like 'shut up.'  
  
Anasazi pounded Hunt on the back, hoping to silently discourage further outbursts. He was trying to have an important discussion with his wife. Her safety was paramount, and Hunt's machinations had already cost him one relationship. Tyr did not intend to brook any more interference from that corner.  
  
Dylan took the rough assistance with gritted teeth and decided to let Tyr dig his hole as deep as he wanted. Hunt had tried to warn him, as was his duty to a fellow male about to put his foot in it, but if Anasazi wanted to learn the hard way, that was fine with him.  
  
"Are you done?" Regina raised a brow at Captain Hunt, her tone that of a disappointed and long-suffering parent. The bogus coughing fit had not fooled her a bit. She had heard him perfectly well, and wasn't about to let him slide. Regina knew she would be setting a bad precedent if she did.  
  
"Yes, I do believe I am." Dylan shook his head ruefully, feeling like he was about five years old. A Jaguar may not have birthed her, but she had the manner of a Nietzschean matriarch born. Regina resented his interference, and was not going to be shy about letting him know it. He should have realized, especially after seeing how she handled herself in a firefight, that Tyr's new wife wasn't just another pretty face. He resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that Anasazi had likely bitten off more than he could chew.  
  
It might be fun to watch Tyr try though, and Dylan could hardly ask for better seats to the show. All he needed now was one of Harper's beers and a flak helmet. Instead he settled for leaning back against one of the Eureka Maru's support beams, hoping to be forgotten in the ensuing battle.  
  
With Captain Hunt dealt with, Regina turned her blazing green glare back to her husband. With a voice like poisoned honey, she began to speak, "Did I not know better, I should think the Helix is somehow cutting off the flow of blood to your brain. I am a mature adult, as well as second officer on a ship with a crew of eighty other females. I take orders from my captain, who is also my matriarch. Everyone else, including my dear Uncle Charlemagne, asks."  
  
"When it was only your own safety you had to consider, that was as it should be. Now you are the future of Kodiak Pride. As your husband, I have the right to make certain decisions regarding your safety. I would be remiss in my duty to you, if I were to let you leave the Maru without good reason." Tyr replied in perfectly calm tones, realizing that marriage was bound to bring with it a difficult period of adjustment for them both, and doing his best to be reasonable. This was a fight that, if he won by conventional means, he would still lose.  
  
"There's that word again. I am beginning to understand the origin of the phrase 'blood-letting', and it is not what I had previously assumed. We are obviously going to have to come to an understanding over what is acceptable. You may ask, you may advise, and you may caution. Telling me what you will let me do is clearly not on that list." Regina shifted slightly, moving into Tyr's personal space.  
  
Normally it would have been a move meant as a challenge, but in this instance it was a reminder. Regina was his wife; she had the right to be this close to him. Their mingled scent was an added incentive, reminding him of what he had to lose if he angered her enough that she chose not to send for him. He could languish a very long time in his own bed if Regina was wroth with him.  
  
Tyr inhaled, breathing in the lingering pheromones. He understood the silent message, as well as the subtle threat. He could even understand where she was coming from but "If Captain Varrus were to indicate that she intended to take a dangerous and unnecessary risk, would you not object strenuously?"  
  
"Of course I would, but this is hardly the same thing." Regina had a sneaking suspicion she knew where this was going, and tried to head Tyr off.  
  
"I think it is. You would act out of concern, duty, and an obligation to those lives you both command. Do you believe I hold you in any less regard? Do the lives of our unborn children not deserve as much consideration?" Tyr moved a step closer, until the thinnest measure of air separated them.  
  
Anasazi was not above playing dirty, especially not when the outcome was so very important. He reached out and slid a hand through Regina's silken hair, his eyes dark and rich with emotion. "Or that I would be any less lost without you?"  
  
Tyr watched her green eyes dilate, could hear her heart rate quicken with his nearness. He breathed against her ear; mindful both of her reaction to it earlier as well as the continued presence of Dylan Hunt, "If it would please you, stay on the Maru until we lift. You are the most important thing in my life, and I fear exposing you to unnecessary danger."  
  
"What, and miss all the excitement?" Regina fired off a last salvo, but she was beaten and she knew it. Her normally sharp wit had been blunted by his soft words and heady presence.  
  
How could she keep fighting him, especially when Regina hadn't really intended to go anywhere anyway? If he hadn't made that arrogant command, she would never have so much as considered leaving the Maru, even with a well-armed escort. There were too many unknown variables in this equation to plan around. It would be anti-survival.  
  
Not that Tyr needed to know that. Let him think he had won a concession from her; she could use that to her advantage at a later date. It was, after all, the Nietzschean way. Surely her husband would expect no less of her. The thought made her eyes sparkle with restrained amusement.  
  
"I do not believe that you will find our time together unexciting," Tyr purred, nuzzling Regina's pale throat. He had misinterpreted the gleam in her eye for one of passion, and was pursuing his perceived advantage.  
  
"I'll, uh, just be going now," Dylan had been enjoying the show, but Tyr seemed to have smartened up pretty quickly. He was regaining lost ground with great enthusiasm, and Hunt was not sure he wanted to be exposed to any more of Anasazi's love life than he already had been.  
  
Tyr tilted his head to the side, giving Dylan a look filled in equal parts with territoriality, masculine smugness, and amusement. It was almost enough to make Hunt come up with an excuse to stay, just to show Anasazi that he could, but he realized it for the knee-jerk reaction it was.  
  
He remembered Rhade telling him that Nietzschean males could be insufferably smug just after being chosen, and Dylan could well believe it. There was something almost gloating about Tyr's demeanor. His whole aura was, 'A female chose me instead of you because I am more worthy, so there.' It seemed to bring out the more primitive aspects of a male's psyche. Even his, he was surprised to note. Hunt felt the urge to go back to the bar and pick out his own female, just so Tyr wouldn't think he'd gotten one over on him. 


	26. Andromeda's Matriarch: Beka Valentine

Sitn27  
  
A/N: Sorry to be so long between posts. I'm sorry to say that my Andromeda Muse is STILL sulking over the crap that is passing for episodes these days. All I can get out of her is "THAT was not Tyr. That was NOT Tyr. THAT WAS NOT TYR!" Of course, none of the characters have been getting the treatment they deserve, not since the beginning of season 3, but the character assassination of our favorite Nietzschean has somewhat overshadowed the fact that the abuse is rampant. And we won't even discuss what they've done to the story arc. Ok, I'm done whining now. I suppose if I want good Andromeda stories, I should just keep my nose in the Fanfic Archives. SilverSpider, Sparky, D.L., Cherubino, Fearless, Heck, all of you guys rock. (If I named EVERYONE, you'd get pretty bored with me, and I think you've gotten the picture anyway. Heh)  
  
~  
  
~Chapter 26~  
  
"Hey Tyr, are you decent?" Harper called through the opening hatch of the Maru.  
  
Seamus had one hand clasped over his eyes as he stepped into the ship, just in case. No sense getting a bigger inferiority complex than he already had if the big guy wasn't. Not to mention the slow and painful death Tyr would subject him to for seeing his wife naked. Nietzschean males were not known for sharing well with others.  
  
"I've heard my husband called a lot of things, but decent is a new adjective." Regina chuckled at the young male.  
  
Harper peeked between his fingers. The redheaded babe from the bar was leaning against a support beam with her arms crossed over her stomach, looking very much at home. She was also, he was disappointed to note, completely clothed in a sleeveless green jumpsuit. The de rigueur black leather weapon belt hung low on her hips, a Gauss pistol on one side, and a rather plain knife hilt showed on the other.  
  
"Yeah well, you never heard it from me, all right? Tyr would probably consider it bad for his image." The hand Harper had been covering his eyes with dropped and he grimaced.  
  
"Consider it forgotten then. I must uphold my husband's reputation, after all." Regina said conspiratorially.  
  
Regina was inclined to like the scamp. Besides, she owed him for bringing Tyr to her assistance last night. Funny to think that without this cheeky boy's intervention, she would most likely be dead now.  
  
"You're all right." Harper grinned. He'd been half afraid that the new Mrs. Anasazi would be as big a stick-in-the-mud as her husband.  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
"Don't be. Harper approves of anything with a pulse, as long as it's female." Beka came in behind Harper, arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing all black leather this morning, and her attitude was as aggressive as her clothes.  
  
"Captain Valentine." Regina nodded formally. Here was trouble; she could smell it over the lingering alcohol and some odd chemical that was exuding from Harper's pores.  
  
Uncle Charlemagne's reports had also covered the formidable first officer of the Andromeda, labeling her as the ship's alpha female, much to Elsabet's disgust. There was bound to be some territory issues between the two of them, if not some outright battles.  
  
Regina had intended to wait until she had a better lay of the land before tangling with the woman bold enough to threaten the Archduke of her Pride, but it looked like there wasn't going to be any neutral territory. While a bit of breathing space would have been nice, she liked Captain Valentine's style. Beka was being very honest about how she felt, not hiding her hostility under any false pretenses. Maybe they could be friends, once their boundaries had been established.  
  
"Just remember that and we'll get along fine." Beka was as suspicious as Dylan about this sudden wedding, just not exactly for the same reasons.  
  
"I understand that you are bound to have some reservations about my presence. You wouldn't do your reputation justice if you didn't. If you have any questions, ask them." Regina stayed where she was, trying to keep her body language casual. If she were to straighten from her leaning posture, it could be misconstrued as a challenge.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe you'll answer me truthfully, just like that?" Beka snorted. She had been born at night, but not last night.  
  
"In a more normal universe," this was said with a bit of eye rolling, "I would have had to satisfy the Kodiak Matriarch as to my intentions and lineage before I was allowed to even express my interest in an alpha male of her Pride. You are the closest thing to a clan matriarch Tyr has had. I accept your right to demand truthful answers of me."  
  
"I don't have the equipment to test a DNA sample here, that will have to wait until we get back to the Andromeda. Why don't we just move along to the part where you tell me just what your intentions are." Beka said coldly.  
  
Regina was right about one thing; she was the unofficial den mother for the Andromeda Ascendant. Beka didn't want to see Tyr get hurt. He had wanted so badly to be accepted, to be chosen by a female so he could rebuild his Pride. Now this woman comes out of nowhere and they get married the same day? It smelled to high Heaven of a plot to her.  
  
It had been Valentine who had helped pick up the pieces when Tyr had been forced to leave Freya behind, so she knew how important being a husband was to him. Anasazi was a great deal more vulnerable than he let on.  
  
Dreamers, however handy they might be with a gun, always were. Just look at her father. Hell, just look at her. Beka glared daggers at the redheaded Jaguar, one hand resting meaningfully on the force lance at her hip. If Regina hurt Tyr, she was going to cut out her heart and feed it to the Magog.  
  
Green eyes met ice blue. Regina knew a challenge when one was issued, and her hands, still crossed over her stomach, slid down until they were just over the hilts of her weapons. She could cross-draw the knife faster than the pistol, it's holster was not set up for off-handed drawing, but she could throw the knife if it came down to it and pull the Gauss pistol out if Captain Valentine dodged successfully.  
  
The air became thick with tension as the two women stared at each other, waiting for the movement that would break the stand off and start the violence. 


	27. Questions, answers, and threats

Sitn27  
  
"Is it just me, or is the estrogen reaching dangerous levels in here?" Harper pulled his diagnostic interface from the pocket of his cargo pants and made a show of checking it. "Yep, readings are off the scale. I'm going down to load the supplies, where it's safe."  
  
Beka and Regina watched Seamus clomp across the metal catwalk and slide down the ladder. They were both shocked into complete silence by his unconventional method of breaking the tension. Once he was gone they looked at each other, startled to see matching rueful smiles.  
  
"And to think, I had wondered about his survival instincts." Regina shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, Harper's something else. We're not exactly sure what, but he's something. Speaking of which, you were about to tell me something about yourself." It was hard to continue being a hardass after Harper's clowning, but she didn't want Regina to think she was off the hook.  
  
"Way to stay focused on the matter at hand. All right, what do you want to know?"  
  
"What are your intentions toward Tyr?  
  
"Is this my cue to say, 'strictly honorable'? They are, by the way. I know it must seem very sudden to you, human tradition calls for a lengthy courtship, but you must understand that I am no less committed than if we had 'dated' for several months beforehand." Regina shifted slightly, letting the overhead light catch the Helix on her arm in a subtle reminder that she had not been toying with Tyr's affection. She had gone all the way, publicly accepting him as her mate.  
  
"It's more than the time frame. Tyr is the last member of his Pride; he's been ostracized all his life because his people had the bad taste to be killed off by their own allies. Why would you marry him? What's in it for you?" Beka fired off the questions with cold precision.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? He's an alpha male in his prime, the best of his bloodline. I am not shortsighted enough to buy into the Drago-Katsov propaganda that the Kodiak were inferior. The only way they won the day was through deception and a heavy orbital bombardment before sending in ground troops to mop up the survivors. Everyone knows it, but it helps them sleep with their decision not to honor their alliance with the Kodiak if they pretend to agree."  
  
"Yet you alone are willing to fly in the face of convention and marry Anasazi, with no backing from your Pride." Beka's voice was heavy with the patented Valentine sarcasm.  
  
"Who said I had no backing in this joining? By marrying him I please myself and my house, for it is common knowledge that he has been offered a place is Jaguar Pride." Regina frowned at Beka. The blonde captain was not stupid, she had to know that much at least.  
  
"Which he turned down," Beka pointed out.  
  
"He was right to refuse, since accepting would have meant the death of Kodiak forever. His offspring would be Sabra-Jaguar Pride, had he taken the offer as it stood. I, however, am not so close to the throne. I can take his name and join his Pride without offering insult to my own. "  
  
"And I suppose the fact that you're being hunted by the Sabra half of your Pride has nothing to do with your decision."  
  
"What? Where did you hear that?" Regina jerked slightly in surprise. She had only just heard from Callisto about the mercenaries being Sabran. She had said nothing about who had hired them.  
  
"It's all over the spaceport. You are a very hot topic right now. Everyone is wondering what you did to piss them off."  
  
"I wish I knew what you were talking about. The mercenaries who attacked the Boadicca were Sabran, but that doesn't mean anything. A lot of beta males try to win mates through feats of arms, especially ones that pay. It was just luck of the draw that the mercs were Sabran instead of some other Nietzschean Pride." Regina rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't believe in coincidence, I don't think you do either." Valentine retorted.  
  
"If I knew of anything I'd done to piss them off, I might buy it, but I haven't. They were probably hired by one of the big cartels that want to take our trade routes." Regina pointed out the far more likely option.  
  
"One ship is not going to hurt them, sorry to burst your bubble. If they wanted your routes, they'd just move in and offer a rate you couldn't match." Beka said, voice bitter with experience.  
  
"If we were only one ship, and they knew the origin points of our goods, then yes. But we are not, and they do not. I'm sure you've heard of Echidna Shipping." Regina arched a brow.  
  
"One of the last small company hold-outs still in the black. Sure I've heard of them. They're very close-mouthed, and so they get a lot of sensitive contracts, on top of their regular trade agreements. Don't tell me you work for them?" Beka's voice had gained a measure of respect. Echidna Shipping held a small but lucrative corner of the market, and they took care of their employees.  
  
"Worse. I'm a shareholder. I suspect that the information leaked somehow, and they're trying to get at the company through me. It's the only thing I can think of." It was too. Regina had been pondering it ever since Callisto had made it clear that she alone was the target, and that was the only thing she could come up with.  
  
"How much of a shareholder are you?" Beka raised a brow.  
  
"Thirty percent." Regina kept her voice neutral, as if she hadn't just admitted to being a very wealthy individual.  
  
"Guess you weren't marrying Tyr for his money, huh?" Beka gave a crooked grin, hoping to throw the redhead off guard. Some people were more talkative when they thought they had a receptive audience.  
  
"Nope." Regina shrugged, not rising to the bait.  
  
"So why did you marry him? I warn you, if this is some twisted Nietzschean plot that ends up hurting Tyr, you will answer to me, and I will make you pray for death before I am through with you." Captain Valentine's voice was as cold as space, and her eyes had become deadly serious. She wasn't playing any more. She wanted Regina to know that she still didn't trust her, and that one misstep from her would bring Beka down on her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"I am not using Tyr. He is the most amazing, incredible male I have ever met. I sincerely doubt anyone uses that man; he is very good at covering all his angles." Regina said flatly.  
  
"Normally I would agree with you, but we both know that men lose their heads over a pretty face and a nice pair of tits. Tyr might be the exception, and he might not. So I will ask the questions, and you will answer them to my satisfaction."  
  
"Uncle Charlie said you should have been born Nietzschean, and I have to agree." Regina let her hands drop away from her weapons in a peace offering.  
  
Beka would have taken a shot by now if she really intended to. Maybe by using body language, she could convince Captain Valentine that she was trustworthy. It seemed to work, Beka's posture relaxed slightly. Her hand fell away from the hilt of her force lance. The air no longer crackled with the potential for violence. In fact, the blonde was cracking the slightest grin  
  
"Uncle Charlie?" Beka asked, one brow arching.  
  
"The Archduke Charlemagne Bolivar is a little formal for everyday use. Besides, I've been tormenting him with the diminutive since I was old enough to realize he didn't like it." Regina grinned, remembering the fearless brat she had been.  
  
"I can see that. His ego could stand a little deflating." Quirked lips blossomed into a full-blown smile as Beka envisioned the suave and elegant blonde wincing as his niece called him 'Charlie'.  
  
It made her more inclined to like Regina, even though she had yet to learn anything really reassuring about Tyr's new wife. Being related to Charlemagne did absolutely nothing to calm her suspicions at all. Quite the opposite in fact. The Archduke chose to cloak his strength under an amiable foppish exterior, rather like the Scarlet Pimpernel, Zorro, and Batman, but Beka was not fooled in the least. That kitty still had his claws, however sheathed in velvet they might be.  
  
"However, Uncle Charlie is not my blood uncle, for all that I abuse him like one. His sister, Callisto, rescued me from the Magog and adopted me with full approval of the Jaguar Matriarch, Coatlique." Regina did not mention the rigorous testing that had been made before she had been granted that status.  
  
"Knowing how insular and supremacist the Prides are, you will excuse my skepticism if I do not believe this was exactly done with open arms." Beka looked Regina over again. She had wondered about the absence of boneblades, but hadn't planned to ask in case it had been some kind of accident.  
  
"My line was gene-engineered to survive and flourish in the heavy gravity of Undine, any defective genes were also culled during the process. Any offspring of mine will inherit the denser body and high gravitational tolerance; both traits are equally useful in either colonization or combat. The greater physical strength afforded by the denser muscle mass is considered very desirable by the Jaguar, who are looking to increase their physical stature." Regina flexed a bicep for emphasis, and it was not a weak showing.  
  
"Yeah, next to the Drago-Katsov, they're outmassed." Beka said dismissively.  
  
"Ah, but not outclassed. Most of the new nanotechnological advances have been made by the Jaguar, not to mention the wea...," Regina broke off with a grin. "Well, those aren't for public consumption, but you can bet the Dragans know we have them. They've been trying to steal the tech ever since we spanked them at Cestus IV. It's part of the reason they tried so hard to keep the alliance with Sabra from happening. If we had more warriors to use the weapons the intellectuals are designing, the Dragans would be history."  
  
"So that's why Jaguar was willing to join with Sabra. I had wondered. The Sabrans have always been brawlers and trouble makers, while the Jaguar are deal makers." Beka realized that Regina had a very firm grasp of Pride politics; enough so that she could explain the previously unfathomable merger to an outsider and have it make sense. She might be just what Tyr needed after all, if she could be trusted. The jury was still out on that one.  
  
"It's also why Uncle Charlie offered one of my aunts to Tyr. His offspring would offer the same benefits, and his experience and hatred of all things Dragan is not to be overlooked. Those qualities would make Tyr an excellent general in the war we all knew was coming. He still would, but I will not ask it of him." Regina shrugged dismissively.  
  
"Why not?" Beka narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Reestablishing Kodiak Pride is going to take a lot of work. I would rather not divide our attention in such a manner. Besides, I rather think Uncle Charlie is going to use this war to thin out the incredible excess of beta males from both sides. I'd rather not get involved in a long, drawn- out bloodbath. Unless it's to sell them much needed supplies, of course." Regina grinned like a shark.  
  
"Of course." Beka was starting to like Regina.  
  
"It would be sweet irony if the Sabra-Jaguar/Drago-Katsov war were to fund the rebuilding of Kodiak Pride." Regina was clearly thinking of profit and the opportunity to stiff the Dragans.  
  
"Yes, it would." The new Mrs. Anasazi and Captain Valentine shared a moment of mutual understanding.  
  
Under the skin, they were very similar. Regina wondered if that had been part of her appeal for Tyr. She was as close to Beka Valentine as he could possibly get, since taking the blonde for a mate would have kept him from ever marrying into the Prides. It was not a very happy thought, but she would keep it to herself for now. 


End file.
